Let me be your Crystal heart - a Jelsa FanFiction
by CassadraChan
Summary: Elsa is feeling lonely with Anna and Kristoff everywhere, spreading their love in the caslte, but to her luck, a white haired special guy shows up, and changes her life forever. Jelsa (a tiny tiny bit Kristanna) SORRY FOR ANY FLAWS AND/OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! LAST CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Daydreaming

Daydreaming

The letter to the Southern Isles was very difficult to write down. For a whole year, the twelve brothers along with the king and queen had tried to apologize and mend the bond between us, so we could start over. Also, the Kingdom of Weselton has tried to regain their position as trading partners with Arendelle. But once a month, I refused both Kingdoms, and a month later I received a new letter from both of them.

It was nice, being alone right now. Not to have those two lovebirds around and about the castle, eventually distracting me from my work. Kristoff and Anna had been together for two years that day. Of course, they were out celebrating, so I didn't expect them to be home at least until the following day. So I took advantage of their absence to truly concentrate on my work. But as I tried to focus on the letter, I started daydreaming. I always do it at least once a day, to get my mind off stress, work and responsibilities.

_Anna thawed, and looked at me. How could this be happening? I mean… She was frozen. And yet she wasn't. After a long embrace, all I could say was:_

"_You sacrificed yourself for me?" I held her face with my hand looking at her like it was a miracle, because it truly was._

"_I love you" She said, filled with joy, love pouring out of her expression. Olaf gasped._

"_An act, of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" I looked down, and wondered._

"_Love will thaw. Love… Of course!" I raised my hands, realizing what I had to do._

"_Elsa?" Anna looked at me with a dash of excitement in her eyes._

"_Love!" I said, and everything around us started to thaw. Every ice tap and every dash of snow disappeared, and summer was back in Arendelle. As I enjoyed the sun shining down upon me, I heard Olaf._

"_Hands down, this is the best day of my life. And quite probably the last."_

"_Uh Olaf, hang on little guy," I said, with a brief chuckle, as I created a cloud above his head and made it snow, preventing him from melting. He jumped in joy._

"_My own personal flurry!" He said. As I turned towards my sister to hug her, I saw her punch Hans right in the face. The mere punch made him fall overboard. Anna turned towards me and accepted my hug. It felt nice. Since we were on a boat, we sailed back to shore._

That memory is so dear to me. All though it all happened about two years ago, it only felt like a couple of weeks since Kristoff moved in ti stay with me and Anna. They've both been happy together since, and I can't believe Kristoff haven't proposed yet… Or perhaps, it was his plan to do it tonight. After all, he _did_ sound a bit nervous, when he wanted to speak to me the other night. He stammered himself through the entire conversation, but finally relaxed enough to ask for my blessing. I gave it to him within a heartbeat. He was the perfect one for my sister, and she was perfect for him.

But still… These past few months I've started to get lonely. Seeing those two lovebirds together all the time have made me feel extremely lonely, and by the time Kristoff asked for my blessing, I realized it. I really was in need for someone to love. But… Who can love me? Sure, I'm sort of beautiful, I'm loyal to the core, and I'm loved by my people… But… My heart is a like a necklace without a charm. Will there ever be a crystal heart to my necklace?


	2. Someone

Someone

Night fell over Arendelle and it was followed by a beautiful morning. The sun rose and woke me up from a deep slumber in my room. Dreamless nights felt so empty, though I found comfort in my daydreaming instead.

I got up, and finished my morning routines, before getting some breakfast. I quickly ate it thinking about all the work there was scheduled for today. Especially since I hadn't finished that letter yesterday.

I had just written the first line in my next letter, which happens to be for Weselton, as I heard someone knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"It's me!" my sisters lovely voice answered me from the other side.

"Please do come in, Anna!" I rose from my desk and greeted her with a hug.

"So… how was yesterday?" I asked her, already knowing what she was going to say. She didn't say a word, but showed me her ring finger, wearing a beautiful white gold ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle.

"My gosh it's beautiful! Tell me everything about last night!" I demanded. We sat down on the couch in my study to chat.

"Well, we went to his old home, and had a nice dinner. Then we sat by the fireplace, me in his embrace, as we enjoyed the silence. He then turned towards me, and had that glare, you know the one I love," I nodded, as she continued.

"Then he took my hands and opened his mouth, ready to speak, and…" I nodded, hungering for more.

"He said gently to me: Anna. You are everything to me, and I can't believe I'm so lucky to have met you. After these two amazing years I've realized, it's you I want so…´ he then pulled out this true beauty and continued: 'Anna of Arendelle, please be mine forever, for I love you more than I could ever love anybody else.' I started to cry, and said: 'Yes Kristoff Bjorgman. I will be yours forever, for I too will love you more than I could ever love anybody else'." She blushed. I chuckled.

"Well, it sounded wonderful," I said smiling at her.

"It truly was. It's a moment I can't, nor would forget," she said.

"So, when is the wedding going to be?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"In a month or two," Anna said. I nodded.

"But all in all, it was amazing," Anna said. I nodded. Then we continued the chatting about what had happened back home, but nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As the conversation ended, I told her I had some unfinished business to do, so if she could excuse me. She didn't' mind, since she probably should get back to Kristoff anyway. We shared a hug, before Anna left the door shut behind her. I returned to my desk with a sigh. I just wasn't in the mood for writing to the stupid Kingdom of "Wieseltown".

I got distracted; or rather started daydreaming again and my mind flew towards the thought of me, with another person by my side. The crystal heart to my empty necklace. He was nice, handsome, and very charming in his acts and words. In my dream we never leaved each other's side, and I could feel that he would protect me no matter what. In real life, I sighed loudly, and the pen fell out of my hand, leaving fresh ink out over the letter. I didn't care. I was happy in my thoughts with the Crystal heart of mine.

Something strange snapped me out of my daydreaming. An extremely cold wind gently caressed my neck, forcing me to look around in curiosity. What was that? I didn't do anything, and it was in the middle of June. Why would a frosty cold wind appear out of nowhere?

_**hi guys! I'm very new at all this fanfiction-stuff, and this is my first one ever, though I've written my own stories for more than 5 years. I have not fully written my synopsis, so you can come with inputs or ideas about what should happen next**____** I can tell you though, the bad guys are Pitch and Hans, so don't suggest any other bad guys;)**_

_**Update soon!**_


	3. A frosty touch

A frosty touch

I couldn't believe several days had passed by. All I had done was working, and daydreaming. Though there were times where I just stayed my room all day, only to play with my magic. I often liked to, and do naturally, express my feelings through ice. Lately, it has been lonely, and I've been feeling pretty sad about it. So my snow and ice was mostly flaccid, with no particular pattern. Not even if I created snowflakes, did they turn out perfectly cut, as they normally did. I couldn't help it. With Anna gone along with Kristoff all the time, I had almost no time with my sister anymore. I really missed some company, and by the look of how much time anyone had for me, it looked like I wouldn't get any in a while.

I found company and comfort in daydreaming away from everything. It was the only solution I had sometimes. Just to get away from everyone and everything, so I could be alone to think. I almost always ended up with something like my Crystal heart, otherwise just how much I wished me and Anna had time for each other again.

Not that I hated Kristoff or anything for taking away my sister. It is only good for her to have someone special in her life. It's just… With Anna gone, there was no one left to be with. There was only me, and my ice. Of course, I was the queen so I had royal duties to do as well. Though, I often just went through most of them with a dull and nodded and shook my head through all of the meetings. My mind was somewhere completely else, though, not always with the Crystal heart of mine.

He had no particular look. Stuff like that was not needed right now. He was just there for me all the time, making sure I was perfectly secure and comfortable. In my daydreaming, I often said that being with him was enough, but with his angelic voice, he asked me every now and then if there was anything I needed. I often kissed him to answer his question, and it ended with an intense kiss. My mind then automatically set it to be midnight, and placed us by a waterfall, in a winter night.

The Duke of Edelston snapped me out of my daydreaming by tapping my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked in a daze.

"My queen, we've waited for five minutes for you answer," He said.

"Yes of course." I hesitated. "…Answer about what?"

"Eh… about the ration for next month? You know, why You asked us to come here?"

"Oh, of course! Well I'll expect the ration to be here by next week. I won't let my people starve or anything."

"We get that, Your Majesty, but who shall send it?" He asked. I looked around at every representative, while remembering who sent what type of rations. Since it was in the middle of summer, I looked back at the Duke to answer him.

"Then I'll inform the Duke, that I would like fruit and vegetables from the Kingdom of Spain, and the Athens in Greece for fabric for new summer clothes." Everybody at the table nodded, some happy than others, since some of them was not chosen to deliver the next month's ration to Arendelle.

Then the Duchess of Denmark looked at me.

"Your highness, I would be much pleased, if we could negotiate a little bit more about the ration of food you have us."

"What about that?" I asked.

"Well, the King has asked for a bigger ration this time," She said insecure. My eyes widened.

"But, I expanded it even further last time! I'm very sorry My Lady, but I simply can't. If expand furthermore, I'm afraid I won't have enough for my own people. Though, I will send the usual." I finished. She nodded.

"I shall tell the King as soon as I get back." I dismissed the meeting, and within five minutes I was once again alone in my room. All these meetings! I rested my head in my hands as I sat down on my bed.

How I wish I had another life than this! Fewer responsibilities, fewer duties! I was so tired of it! Sometimes I just wished for a life away from this, where I could be myself and have some friendly company, other than all these Dukes and Duchesses! I lay down in my bed, and closed my eyes, to hopefully get rid of this sudden headache. Just as I was about to fall asleep something moving caught my attention.

Frost appeared on my window. How strange. Frost in June?

I stroke my fingers across the frost. It was so rough in its structure, but yet, it was a beauty I hadn't seen before. Its look inspired me to continue, by creating frost beneath it. As I lifted my finger from the window, new frost appeared beneath mine.

This was very weird. Who created Ice out of noting beside me?

My first thought would be…

But he didn't exist… did he? Of course, I read the book all the time as a kid. I was amazed by the power he possessed.

"So you _have_ heard of me then?" a deep but still a little boyish voice said.

_**Third chapter for you guys! :D I just want to thank all of you for reading my first few chapters**__** It really motivates me to continue**__** I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'll update within 2-3 days! Besides, you can guess who it is;) **_

_**Happy reading! **_


	4. Jack Frost

Jack Frost

I was completely stunned by what I saw. Jack Frost? Here outside my window?

He looked surprisingly handsome. His hoodie and brown pants sat loosely on his body. The hood, pulled back, so I could see his bright snow white hair set in frozen spikes upon his head, perfectly matching his Safire blue eyes. He landed on my balcony, and I automatically let him in.

"It's… It's really you?" I asked. He nodded. "Yup, and I've never been better actually."

"But… you're… you're a fairytale character! You're not supposed to be here, I mean… How can you even?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, if you wondered, I'm as real as your Ice Powers." He said.

"_What_?! You know of my Powers?" I asked in a gasp. He nodded again.

"Elsa, Your Majesty," he said, joking a small bow. "I've know you since you were put in your room, completely Isolated from the world." He said. I stumbled over my own feet. He… He was spying on me?

"You have watched over me, my entire life?" I asked in chock.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But why?"

"Well to start out, it was an order from North. He could sense powerful magic around here, so he sat me on the mission. But after being around for some years, I started to like you. How you grew up to be the one you are today, how you handled your powers, and in the last couple of years, I've barely been able to leave Arendelle. You're such an interesting person to me, because you can what you can," He said.

"Who's North?"

"You might know him as Santa." He said.

"Santa?" Now I knew I was dreaming. But because of the bright light outside, it surely must have been daydreaming. Him telling me he's been watching me whole life and stuff.

"This is not real. I'm daydreaming as usual." I said, stumbled this whole situation.

"Daydreaming? I don't think so. Though, I like the happy smile on your face when you do it." He said with a chuckle. My eyes widened at him.

"What?! You… You've watched me daydream?" I said, suddenly blushing. He nodded, with a crooked smile. My gosh, why did I find it cute?

"That's… weird…" I said slowly. He chuckled again.

"Well, I'll put it like this. I've been with you every day since you've been alone. Keeping you company."

"How's that possible? I have never seen you." I said.

"Well, then it's because you've never truly believed in me." He said.

"Then how can I see you now?" I asked. He looked at me like had just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Oh… yeah, I truly believe in you then." I said.

"Sure. I could almost see your desperation for some company, so as I made some frost appear, and then I guessed you believed in everything you saw." He said.

"So… if I don't believe in you again…?" "I'll disappear before your eyes." He said.

"Oh… Then I don't believe in you." I said, turning away from him. He chuckled, and I could still see his shadow on my floor.

"Oh, Snowflake. You don't get rid of me that easily." He said. I turned around, and he was still standing in the door opening, leaning his frozen staff up against his shoulder.

"Then how, do I get rid of you?" I asked.

"Ouch, that's harsh, don't you think? Your heart, as well as your mind, needs to stop believing as well." He said. I shook my head, not believing any of this, or apparently I did.

"You're not real, and this is just another daydream. This is not real!" I told myself. I ended falling over my own feet. I fell towards the floor, head first. Jack was quickly by my side, catching me before anything could happen.

"Are you okay?" He blurt out with a sudden concern.

"Yeah, uhm… thanks." I said, blushing extremely much. I had never tried this sort of contact with anybody. Jack quickly rose, so we both got up. He turned his head away, but I caught him blushing a bit too.

"well, you're welcome." He said putting one of his hands on his neck. I grabbed my elbow, standing there being socially awkward.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" He said, fondling with his staff.

"Well… I don't really know what to say…" I said. He looked at me.

"Well nor do I, so… Skip the awkwardness?" He asked. I looked back, and nodded.

"It's probably for the best." I said.

"I'm sure Santa needs me anyway." He said. I nodded and followed him out on the balcony.

"Will you be back?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, again with that crooked smile.

"Well I…" I hesitated. "It would be nice with some company from time to time." I said.

"Then I shall be here from time to time." He said. I chuckled.

"Sounds… good I said, smiling. His crooked smile widened.

"I'll see you then, Snowflake."

"See you, Frost." I said. He flew of my balcony, and my eyes followed him as far as they could. Something warm came up inside me. It was the felling of knowing I wasn't alone anymore. It truly felt nice. I suddenly wanted to play with my magic, so I caught Anna and Kristoff In the great hall, and invited them to a snow fight outside in the gardens.

"Sure!" Anna said. "I need some snow in this summerheat."

_**So! They finally meet! :D What do you guys think of the meet? Please tell me! Iøm eager to hear your thoughts on this so far **___

_**Happy Reading! **_


	5. Sisterly advice

Sisterly advice.

After the snow fight, I returned to my study, to finish up the work and duties for the day.

But… for some reason, I couldn't get Jack out of my head! How's that possible? I mean the thing that he's real and alive and such… that alone could not be. Furthermore, my brain started daydreaming about him. He's the most resent person I've encountered, and then he blurts out with all these things. I couldn't possibly believe in any of this. He's not real! He can't be.

I needed to get it out to somebody, so I started to look for my sister. Her, I could always go to, unless she was occupied by Kristoff. To my luck, she was alone when I found her in her room.

"Hey Anna." I said with a smile. Anna looked at me.

"Elsa! It was such a nice afternoon! We missed you so at dinner." she said with a smile.

"I've had to work extra hard after the play." I said. She got up from her comfy chair, and hugged me.

"What brings you here?" She asked. I sat down in the couch by her chair. She sat down as well, taking me hands.

"Well… you see… I've… Sort of met this person…" I stammered.

"Person? Who? When? How?" She asked in deep curiosity. I looked at her with a smile.

"Male, Jack frost, Just before the play, He showed up on my balcony." I said, answering all of her questions in the right order.

"Jack Frost? As in _the_ Jack Frost?" She asked with a gasp.

"If you by that mean the fairytale character, then yes. I probably sound mad, or something." I said.

"Well absolutely not." Anna said. My eyes widened.

"What?!" I asked, maybe a bit loud.

"Well… just so you know, I've believed in him most of my life. I've often seen him as a kid. I wanted to tell you, but you weren't there back then." She said, ending with a frown.

"Well… He actually also told me that he have been my guardian all my life…" I explained quietly.

"What?! That's so cool!" She said.

"What? No it's not! It's weird, that a fairytale character," "a guardian," Anna interrupted.

"A _guardian_ has watched me grow up and always been there…"My voice faded.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"It actually doesn't sound that weird… not all actually. It sounds comforting that I've never actually been alone." I said. Deep inside, it felt more than nice to know I haven't been alone.

"You see? He's not a bad guy." Anna said. I chuckled.

"Did I say he was a bad guy? I just needed to realize what he truly has done to me." I said with a smile. Anna apparently saw something in my eyes, I didn't intercept.

"Elsa, by the look in your eyes, it stands pretty clear, that you like him." She said.

"Like him? but, I don't even know him!" I said in my defense.

"Of course not. But you must try to get to know him. You'll be much happier with him in your life." Anna said.

"How can you be so sure about that?" I asked. Anna chuckled.

"Elsa, he's been there for you your whole life, and you haven't recognized him. I think it would be for the best, if you actually knew him." Anna said.

"But, maybe, now that I know he's here, He can't come back. What if I was supposed never to know of his existence?" I asked nervous.

"Nonsense. Jack Frost is a guardian for winter and fun. He's supposed to be known by any child in the world." She said.

"Now, I don't know if you know, but I'm not a child anymore." I said to her. She shook her head.

"That's true, but you can see him anyway, because you believe in him." Anna said. I nodded.

"Well... You're right about that."

"So… When can I meet him?" Anna asked.

"Well… He left my room, because he said Santa needed him."

"Santa? How the…?"

"I don't know." I said. She shook her head.

"Anyway, when he comes back, you must introduce him to me." Anna said.

"You mean, if he comes back." I said.

"Now don't be such a party pooper! He'll return, you'll see." Anna said. I shook my head, smiling.

"Whatever." I said. rising from her couch.

"Are you going to get some sleep? You look tired." Anna said. I nodded with a yawn.

"It has been such a good day." I said with a smile. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I nodded, and left the door shut behind me.

As soon as I returned to my room, and I slowly changed into my nightgown, suddenly feeling exhausted. The playing today really took on my energy. I was lucky I could even finish my work. I slowly walked towards my bed, preparing myself for a good night sleep. I tugged myself up in the sheets, looking out my window to see the big pale moon shine ion through my windows. Such beauty it had. The pale color reminded me of Jack's hair. Then I almost fell asleep in the thought of being with jack, but something woke me up.

A very familiar wind caressed my face. I sat up in my bed to see Jack's silhouette on my balcony.


	6. The return

The Return

I was stunned by look of jack, standing there looking handsome. The mere look of him took my breath away. What was I saying?!

I slowly got up, still a bit tired, yet awake enough to walk. I put on my robe, got to the balcony door and opened it up wide.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I asked with a yawn. He chuckled.

"Well, you told me to be here from time to time, so I am." He said. Is that how he defines 'Time to time'? What I actually meant was once per two or three days. But I never said it out loud. Sure it was nice enough to have some company, but at night?

"Why are you coming at night?" I asked. We both went inside. I could feel a conversation to start, so I sat down on the couch. Jack leaned up against the back of my comfy chair with his staff in between his arms and chest.

"Well… I like to see you sleep… You seem so calm and happy. Besides, I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to look out for you. Especially at night." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you have any nightmares?" He then asked. I shook my head. Not that I could remember of. I nodded.

"It's because I've protected you from Pitch, or as you might know of him, the boogeyman." He said. My eyes widened. Was he serious?

"You mean that? the Boogeyman?" I asked. He nodded.

"Believe me. With one like you and your past, you don't want a visit from the boogeyman." he said.

**JACK'S POV:**

"So, you've protected me, and only me from the boogeyman? What about all the other children around the world?" She asked. I leaned my head against the staff.

"Well, actually, it's not my job to look out for the kids at night. That's Sandy's job." I said.

"Sandy?"

"The Sandman. Brings good dreams to every child who believes in him." I said. She smiled amazed.

"Well, why doesn't Sandy take care of me at night?" She asked. I looked down, blushing a bit.

"Well… I've actually personally asked Sandy to leave you alone. I wanted to make sure myself that you're okay." I said quietly.

"Any reason?"

"Well… I'm your personal guardian. It's sort of my job to look after you." I said, looking in to her bright blue eyes.

"My personal guardian… What does that even mean? I mean… What should you protect me from?" She asked. Her voice rang with wonder, but also concern. I looked down again. I didn't know if I should…

"Well… I have to ask North and the others about this. They must decide if I can tell or not. It's top secret, so…" I said, looking back at her. She shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." She said yawning. I smiled.

"Tired, Snowflake?" I asked. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you call me Snowflake?" She asked. I blushed again.

"Well… I've actually called you that most of your life. I loved how beautiful your snowflakes turned out. Since then, it has become a habit of mine." I said truthfully. She shrugged again.

"Just asking." She said. Her head tilted towards the armrest, and I saw her eyes shut, not long after her breath started to slow down, proving she had fallen asleep. I smiled, looking at her. She was always so beautiful when she slept. I rested my staff up against the chair, and walked over to the sleeping Elsa. I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her to bed. I tugged her up in the bed, and turned towards her face. I slowly reached for her cheek and caressed it softly. I kissed her forehead before returning to the couch to get some sleep myself.

If only she knew how I felt….

_**Hey guys :) Quite a short chapter I know, but I needed to get the scene out. It was perfectly formed in my head, but I have an exam tomorrow xD Anywho, Hope you guys liked it, and I'll be posting again in around ten days or so, after my graduation :)**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	7. Thoughts

Thoughts

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up in the morning, feeling surprisingly fresh. I had this weird dream of Jack coming into my room last night, and we talked. I glanced around my room and gasped. The person on my couch scared me. Partly because of his presence, but mostly because that meant, last night wasn't a dream. I tugged up in my sheets, though I wore a nightgown. My gasp and tugging must have woken him, because after a few moments, bright, but tired blue eyes rested on me.

"What's the noise for, Snowflake? I'm trying to sleep." He said, yawning over the arm rest.

"Excuse me, but you're in my chambers… At night…" I said, eyes widening as I realized it myself.

"So…? I've been here all your life, remember?" He stretched a bit before flattening out over all of the couch.

"Yes, but now, I can actually see you!"

"Much of a difference."

"I mean it! Now get out! I must prepare myself." I said, slowly moving in my bed, making sure, I was covered by the sheets.

"Am I allowed to come back afterwards?" he asked, smiling at me. I glanced cooled at him.

"I don't see any meaning in doing such. I have tons of work to do, and three meetings in the afternoon." I said, my voice just as cold as my expression. He smiled at me.

"Then I'll return tonight. But if you should ever miss me, I'll be around in Arendelle." I rolled my eyes.

As If I had time to even set my mind on Jack today. He slowly rose from the couch, with a yawn and a stretch. He grabbed his staff and walked towards the balcony. I followed him out, still covered by my sheets.

"See ya, Snowflake." He said, just before he got carried away by the wind, in its literal form. I shook my head, and got up from the bed, preparing myself for a long hardworking day.

**Jack's POV**

As I flew off the balcony, I glanced back, just one time, to look at her. She stood there on the balcony, all queen-like. Straight up, hand gently folded, resting against her body. I swear to god, she was beautiful, standing there in all her morning glory, with the sun lighting up her platinum blond hair. Even with the crystal blue sheets roughly wrapped around her, she still looked like she wore the prettiest dress in the world. I turned away from her, and continued out through the kingdom, until I found the one place I could ever go to. There was a tiny clearing on a mountainside. And in that clearing, was a pond. I often sat by that pond, freezing the surface, whenever I needed to get out my kept feelings or emotions. Today was no exception. Elsa had the grip on me. I was so amazed by her. I have to protect her, it's my duty, but at ther same time… My feelings for her have grown along with her growing up. She's changed so much since she froze everything, and the beautiful and strong, young woman she is today, has made me realize my true feelings for her. But… I'm… I'm nobody, and…

Maybe… Maybe I should just go… Leave her be. It clearly seems she doesn't like me anyway.

But I can't leave her. Not do I have to protect her, like I've done all her life, but… I love her as well. If only I could… But I can't… It'll never go… She'll grow old, and I'll stay like this, and someday I'll lose her to the ages. But it could work, just for a couple of decades… But…

Who are you anyway? She's got dozens of suitors waiting for her acquaintance, and I'm just… me. I could never go against that… How could I ever be able to give her what a prince can?

I didn't realize that the pond had grown several inches more than usual. I should try and keep it down an arch. but I just couldn't. These sort feelings… They have never been so strong. It was so weird. Maybe I should ask the other guardians of their opinion. They might even be able to help me out with this.

I tried my best to thaw every inch of the pond before leaving. I made sure the pond was again liquid, as I left for my home, the headquarters of the guardians.

**Elsa's POV**

Finally I finished those boring papers! Next up was the three meetings. I couldn't stand it. The responsibility of being queen was so exhausting. I envied Anna for her way more simple life. All she should do was to be royal at the balls, and attend to some of the meetings. She had love to fill out her day. She had all I wished I had. A life of less responsibilities and more leisure time to be myself.

My mind let itself go on the way to the meeting, and despite what I said this morning, I ended up thinking of Jack. How dared he to stay in my chambers all night? Never have I… but at the same time, it was quite nice, knowing he was only there to protect me. Though, I've never known he was there, he was. I couldn't believe there actually was another person, besides Anna of course, that cared that much for me that he would protect me all twenty-four hours a day.

Who was he to protect that way? Couldn't he at least have stayed outside the balcony or something? At least he hadn't tugged himself up beside me. That would have been way too awkward.

What was he protecting me from anyway? The conversation from yesterday popped up in my head. he couldn't say it to me. He had to consult with 'the other guardians'. I couldn't even believe that all fo this actually was real. Yet…

I felt that at least one thing was real… I didn't like to admit, but my growing feelings for Jack semmed very real indeed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts the moment I by mistake bumped into Kai.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry. but I'm here to escort you to the meeting. They're about to start without you." I shook my head.

"How dare they do that without the presence of the queen?" Kai shrugged.

"I have no idea, your Majesty." He led me towards the grand hall, which I, apparently, had walked the opposite way.

_No, you mustn't think of him that way. It'll never work anyway._

_**Hey guys! :D**_

_**Okay, a bit before schedule, but the time before my last exam, I'm so bored, so I just wrote the chapter for you guys. **_

_**I'll update in a couple of days. Happy reading! :D**_

_**Sorry for any flaws!**_


	8. I'm watching you

I'm watching you

Finally! I retired to my room after the last exhausting meeting for today. I rested in my comfy chair with a view out in the open sky through my balcony.

I just sat there, relaxing and chilling off for what seemed for hours, and it felt extremely nice to just shut my mind down, and not think.

But suddenly I shut my eyes open, and thought of Anna. It has been a while ago since I've had time with my sister, so I left my room, determined to find Anna and do something with her.

I ended up in the great hall, where I found Anna sitting on floor in front of Olaf. They seemed to have fun, since both of them giggled.

"Hey Anna." I said with I smile. Anna turned her head away from Olaf, to meet my eyes. She smiled at me.

"Elsa! Please join us! Olaf is about to tell a story!" She said.

"It's about… well… It's a work in progress. I tell it as I go." Olaf giggled. I smiled at him.

"It sounds wonderful Olaf, but actually I'd love some quality time with my sister. Alone." I said carefully, trying not to saddening Olaf too much.

"Oh… That's fine. I can just find Sven somewhere. I believe he stayed home in the stables for today." He said, wandered off the stables. Anna got up from the floor.

"So, what do you want to do today sis?" Anna said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well, would you care to join your 'sis' outside for some snowball fighting? It's deadly hot today." She nodded.

"With pleasure. I'd like some snow in this heat."

We left the great hall, walking through a corridor that lead out to the gardens. The nearest clearing was big, and perfect for our game. I started out, by letting it snow, and created an enormous pile of snowballs for Anna. This was a fair game after all. She started out by throwing the first snowball at me. I laughed and returned that snowball. The game started for real, and we couldn't start laughing. I stopped immediately when I felt a snowball hit me from behind. It was Kristoff. He had returned from his work, I would guess.

"Hello there, beautiful ladies. Care if I join in?" We shook our head with a smile.

"No not at all," Anna said. He positioned himself so we made a triangle. We started shooting randomly at each other, and not before long, we all ended up falling to the ground of exhaustion. I start to laugh.

"This was so much fun!" Anna joined me.

"Agree! I wish we could do this every day!" Kristoff giggled.

"You'd start to hate in the end. Feeling like it's some sort duty you must fulfill."

"Like so. My sister would never become a duty to me."

"Now, that's something a tiny bit different. You see you can be with you sister in many ways…" They continued to talk, but I stopped listening. Something did not feel right. I felt like I was being watched from afar. It was not a nice feeling, so I really hoped to Jack hiding behind a bush somewhere. But who I saw was way more terrifying. The red hair and tall body was too familiar to not be recognized. What on earth did Hans do in Arendelle?! How did he escape his prison on the Southern Isles?! I quickly threw an icicle towards him, but the next thing made my jaw drop. He disappeared in some black dust or sand of some sort. Since when had he consulted with dark magic? This was not happening. I looked back at Anna and Kristoff. They didn't' seem to have noticed a thing, luckily. I got up on my feet, focusing on the two of them.

"Hey you two lovebirds! You'll have to excuse me, but I'm a bit worn out from the snowball fight. Is it okay with you that I'll leave you here?" I asked. They didn't break their gaze at each other.

"Sure Elsa. I'll see you later then." Anna said. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Anna was always in the skies whenever Kristoff was around. I left them in the gardens, heading for my room. I tried to get Hans' appearance and freaky disappearance out of my head, but I couldn't manage. It was too weird. I'd never seen anything like it. As I entered my room and closed the door behind me, I could feel another person's presence. I froze immediately.

"Is it you again, Hans?" I asked, still facing the door.

"Who is this Hans?" Another familiar voice asked me. I turned my head, and saw Jack's head peaking up over the back of my couch, wearing a wry smile.

"Nobody of your business." I said. He giggled, and flew of the couch towards me, literally.

"Well actually, since I'm your guardian, it's my duty and 'of my business' to know of every person you know." He said, landing uncomfortably close to me. I looked directly into his eyes, wearing no expressions.

"Well then you must know, as my guardian, about the accident a couple of years ago. And by that, do you then remember a male with hair as red as fire?" Jack's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Oh, that Hans. I swear I'll kill him for trying to kill you…" I eyes widened, as he stopped himself. He shortly started to blush.

"Jack, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"That I will, and also, I've just thought of something extremely important. How did Hans appear to you?" He asked with a very serious voice. He was still very close to my body, almost plunging through my eyes with his.

"Well… We were out playing with the snow, and then… I just saw him, watching us from afar. More like staring at Anna, but that's not important. What may be important is how he disappeared. He dissolved into some sort of black sand or dust…" I said. Jack's eyes immediately flew wide open.

"Black sand you say? Well I thought so. Look Elsa, Hans is very dangerous now. He has… well… We need to speak elsewhere of this. Somewhere nobody knows of." He said and looked out the balcony.

"You must come with me this instant. It's very important. Do… do you trust me?" He asked. I hesitated, but then slightly and slowly started to nod. I followed him out on the balcony.

"Can you fly or anything by your ice powers?" He then asked, levitating himself off the ground

"I… I don't know. I've never tried it before." I said honestly. It had actually never crossed my mind. I started to think of how to transport myself through air. I then created a platform of ice and lifted it up into the air. I started swirling my other hand, creating a blizzard beneath the platform. I made it stronger and stronger, and in the end, it was strong enough to hold my weight, once I stepped onto it.

"This will do." I said, and directed the blizzard off the balcony. Jack had already left the balcony and waited for me a little further out.

"So, were are we going?" I asked. Jack looked at me with a pair of concerned eyes.

"I can't tell you. The wind carries too many secrets. Do you trust me enough to just follow my lead?" He asked, followed by a tiny smile. I nodded, and directed my blizzard behind him. We flew over the fjord, and before I knew of it, we had already landed.

**Jack's POV**

We sat down on my usual rock, at my secret place by the pond. No one knew of this place except me, so it was perfect.

"Let me cut straight to the case. Elsa, Pitch Black, the boogeyman, is trying to get you to join his side. Your powerful ice powers are beyond what he has ever seen, and he's doing everything he can to break you, and get you to join the dark side. Another male is seen speaking with Pitch a few weeks back."

"That's quite possibly Hans then." She interrupted. I nodded.

"We don't know for sure, and we know nothing of what they talked about. But what we can figure is that as soon as Pitch himself gets you, he'll have complete control over every person in the world. Then of course, with you seeing Hans dissolving into black sand, it must be him. Though, there's been no sight of Pitch or the other person from the conversation since. Only…" I hesitated. How should I say this without frightening her?

"What? Tell me, please." She pleaded.

"Well… black sand at night have appeared in the city, and more sand is appearing everywhere in the kingdom, even back in the castle. Maybe you don't know of it, but… Anna has been struggling with some serious nightmares lately." Her eyes widened, and her pupils shrunk.

"So that's why she's been so much with Kristoff." She mumbled. I nodded and continued.

"Exactly. Both Sandy and I are doing as much as we can, but there's always just a tiny bit of sand somewhere, and it grows fast. So the guardians and I suspect that Pitch is hitting you through your loved ones, starting out with Anna." I ended.

I turned to look into her eyes. What I met was a mixture of concerned and mad but also frightened feelings. She immediately threw her arms around me. I automatically locked her in a comforting embrace. She suddenly broke it off, cooling down her emotions.

"I'm very sorry. I'm just a bit… Frightened, that's all." She said, and looked away.

"What, you didn't like it or what?" I asked. She looked back into my eyes.

"No, it's not like that. I just… it's not right… I mean… we're not right… It could never…" She said, stammering all the time. I looked down.

"I see. And somehow I agree to that. And yet…"

"Well if it isn't my two favorite frozen persons, Jack and Elsa." We were interrupted as Pitch appeared out of the surrounding woods and I automatically got in front of Elsa, protecting her.

"What do you want Pitch?" I spat

"Her, as you ever so correctly said before." He said with a madly crooked smile. Disgusting.

"You heard us?" Elsa asked frightened. I guessed she had never dealt with the boogeyman.

"Oh dear Elsa, I've never left your sides. I've been there, in the shadows waiting for the right moment to jump in and well, cut to the case." A black stream of sand separated Elsa and I from each other, and I heard her scream my name, as I was sent far in to the woods. The next thing that happened was Bunny, who pulled me up from the ground

"Let's go protect her, together." He said, with his thick Australian accent. I nodded and ran back to the pond.

"Well, my queen, you're mine at last…" He's cut off by all of the guardians, who joined me and Bunny. We forced Pitch back out to the woods, leaving Elsa save back at the pond "Don't you think this is over! I'm watching you Elsa! I'm. Watching. You!" Pitch screamed back, making sure Elsa heard it. He then disappeared and everybody stood there, just staring into the thin air. I heard Elsa nearing in on us. I turned around.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" I asked, very concerned of her. She slightly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just chocked, and… A little frightened, but I'm sure I'll get over it." She tried to sound brave, but I could see beneath the surface, that she was about to fall apart. I said nothing to her. I just walked over to her, and locked her in my arms. She didn't even resist. She actually folded her arms around me, returning the embrace. Bunny coughed it off, and I turned around, facing the others.

"Queen Elsa, Have you been properly informed about what's going on?" North asked her. She nodded.

"Most certainly, and I might actually know more than you do." She said. I looked surprised at her.

"What's that?" Tooth asked.

"Well, for instance, I know who the other person is, and what he wants from Pitch." She said. My jaw dropped. How did she know that, but I didn't?

"Please do tell." Bunny said.

"His name is Hans, and he wants me out of the way, so he can rule this Kingdom."

_**I'm soooooooo sorry! I've not posted in a long while, but I'm packing up for a vacation, and I've been busy lately with a bunch of artwork. (I'm taking classes later in the summer;) ) But, I'm leaving tomorrow night (Danish time) So from then on, I'll have tons of time to write and update on this story, which is turning out really nicely.**_

_**Please fav, follow and leave a review of what you think of it :D What you like the most so far etc. (:**_

'_**Till next time, happy reading!**_


	9. The guardians

The guardians

**Elsa's POV**

"Shouldn't we all go back to the castle? Just in case he's nearby." I said. They all nodded, and we were on our way back. Me, on my platform, Jack and the feather lady flew, and Santa Claus and the giant bunny rode a gigantic slay. Beside the slay, a platform of golden sand carried a tiny man, made of the same material.

We were at my balcony in a couple of minutes, and we all entered. I was the last one in, and I froze the door, making sure no one would be able to pass.

"So…" I said, as I turned around. I found none but Jack standing in my chambers. But… I just saw them. They were out flying with me… back from the mountain…

"Jack, why can't I see them?" I asked nervous.

"Well, why couldn't you see me at first?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't believe.

"So, who should I believe in to see them all?" I asked, walking closer to him. He got to me first, standing by my side.

"First up is North, or Santa Claus." He said. My eyes widened. Oh yes, North. The one I spoke to shortly back at the mountain. In a matter of seconds, a big man appeared In front of me.

"Hello." he said with a wide smile, and a strong Russian accent. I thought he was from the North Pole? Whatever.

"Hello there, North." I said, returning the smile.

"next up is sandy, or the sandman." Jack said. My eyebrows rose up half an inch.

"Who's… oh yeah, brings good dreams to every child." I remembered. Jack nodded with a smile, and beside North, appeared a small golden man. He was round as a ball, but had a very friendly look in his eye. I smiled him, as he waved at me.

"Sandy doesn't speak. Pictures tells more than a thousand words, you know." Jack said to me. I giggled shortly.

"Yeah, I've heard of that."

"Then we have Tooth." He said. I looked up at him.

"As in the tooth fairy?" I asked. I didn't even get to turn back my head before I heard her voice

"Oh, Queen Elsa, You're teeth are sooo adorable! I'm making sure they're completely safe back at my castle." She exploded. She was so filled up with excitement, I actually felt a little awkward in her presence.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to her excitement." Jack whispered comforting in my ear. He could apparently feel my anxiousness around her. I nodded, took a gulp, and continued.

"And at last, but not least, Bunny." Jack said. I smiled. I've never really tried to go look for eggs at Easter, but I've read stories of what the Easter Bunny looks like, and what he does. Not long after, a very tall, blue bunny appeared before me. That was not what I had in mind of the Easter Bunny, but nor was the feathery tooth fairy what I had in mind.

"Hi everybody, it's nice to meet you." I said when I was presented to all of them. North smiled.

"Now, my queen, perhaps we can talk of the problems with Pitch? You said you knew the other person, whom Pitch was speaking with." North said. I nodded.

"Yes. Prince Hans of the southern Isles, has before tried to attack this kingdom, through seducing my little sister, and trick her into marry him so he could become king. I bet he has joined forces with Pitch, so that when I'm gone, he'll be able to take over." I said.

"Sounds like a bulletproof theory you've got there, your Grace, but remember one thing. We don't have a clue on what this person looks like. How can we know it's him exactly?" Bunny said. I looked at him.

"Well, for instance, I have witnessed him dissolve into black sand. The exact same kind of sand, Pitch is using for spreading his fears and nightmares. It can't be anyone else." I said. The others nodded.

"So with that settled, we have to be prepared for anything. We don't know how he's going to hit you. As it seems, he's trying to go through your sister, but, there's no problems between you two at all."Jack said.

"Yet." North said. "He's building up something, and we don't know what it is. All we know is that Princess Anna is involved, and therefore, we must also look out for her.

"I can't take care of both of them, North. One's just fine." Jack said. I stepped forward. I'll take care of my sister. I'll make sure she's okay, unless her fiancé does it for me." I said.

"Good, my Queen. I trust that you can protect your sister. Then, we're off guardians. We've got work to do." North said, and went back for the balcony. Everybody else, except Jack, followed North, and took off with the wind. Left behind were Jack and I, who moved closer together. I could suddenly tell, he had something in mind. Something he wanted to tell me.

_**here I am again(: I'm sorry for not posting that often, but it seems like there's not really any sort of internet where I'm staying… and I have to be here for the next month -.- **_

_**This means, there'll be very few updates, but I'll try as much as I can to set up some internet of my own from my cell, so you guys can read this(: The next chapter is already written, and I'm posting the two at the same time, so you'll have a lot to read (:**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review of your thoughts of it so far, and 'till next time**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	10. I I

I… I…

"You should get some sleep." Jack said. I smiled and yawned.

"yeah, I probably should. Would you excuse me for a couple of minutes?" He nodded, and I flew off towards my closet. I threw off my dress, and found my favorite nightgown. I then pulled on a robe over it, before returning to Jack.

"Now, much better."

"Now, just jump into bed. I'll stay right here, to protect you." He said. I shook my head.

"No, you're not. You can go outside on the balcony. You're not staying another night in my chambers." I said, very strict in my voice.

"Aw come on!" He said and giggled. I shook my head again.

"No! Now leave please." I said.

"What? Still not used to have company at this time?" he asked. I shook my head. I actually only have had company at this time of night when I shared a room with my little sister so many years ago.

"Then, shall I not make you used to having company?" he asked.

I hesitated. It was nice to have company. There was someone to talk to, whenever I had something to say, or wanted to talk about. Jack ended up doing some well protection from the comfy chair beside me. I was sat with my feet up on the couch.

"So… Out by the pond…" Jack broke the ice. I looked at him,

"Yes? You were answering me about you know…" My voice faded. Jack nodded.

"Yes that, and I just wanted to say, that I somehow agree, and yet… I can't stop these feelings you know? I've never felt like this, and believe me it's so strange, I don't even know what to do with myself. Still, I like these sorts of feelings. It tells me that I actually care about someone. It gives me a humanity I lost a very long time ago…" Jack's voice faded, showing that he didn't want to talk about his past.

"Well… You see… These feelings you're talking about… I… I… I'm not really sure what to do here… I feel awkward… You'll have to excuse me!" I suddenly rushed out of the room, leaving a wondering and suddenly sad Jack in the chair. I fled to the bathroom, starting to silently cry. I looked at myself in the mirror. What a fool and a coward I was! Why couldn't you just have… oh you Idiot! You do have mutual feelings for him as he has for you! Just go in there, and kiss him! But no… It wouldn't be right… He's not… He's never going to be like me… a human… or... Nor was I really, but that was not the point. I'm not immortal! We'll never be able to sort it out, when we're dealing with problems like that… And besides, we both got duties when all this with Pitch is over. He'll be on his way all around the world, working. I too have to work, and not be with him… It wouldn't be right to be with him… To the heck with that! I stormed out of the bathroom, heading back for Jack, more calmed down, and I had a normal breath.

"Hi, I' so sorry, I lost it, but I've never felt like this… It got me of my feet, and I just panicked. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just as new around this as you are… wait, which feelings are you talking about?" He asked. I blushed.

"The feelings… for… you, sort of." I said looking down. He giggled and walked towards me. When he got close enough, he lifted my chin, so I looked into his gaze. His beautiful ocean blue eyes were so amazing, I was sure I would never look away. They spoke the words that he didn't tell himself. He… Loved me.

"Elsa, I love you. I really do. For these last couple of years after the accident, you've become so much stronger, and I fell for you. I've had a growing crush on you ever since, and I've died to tell you this, since you could see me. I love you, and I will always be here. I'll make sure you'll never be alone ever again." he said, and locked me in an embrace, I wished would never end. I smiled, and started to cry of joy.

"Oh, Jack. I love you too. You don't know how much these feelings have been dying to come out for the last couple of days. Ever since… Ever since I found out you were here for me all these years… and then furthermore that night when… you slept on my couch. That was where I fell for you. You proved that you would do anything for me… And… I'm so happy that someone would do that for me…" I couldn't stop crying, and Jack giggled as he wiped away a tear.

"Aw, Snowflake. I'm right here. Whenever you need me, I'm right here." He said.

"But… Don't you have to be around and about to spread out winter all around the world? I'm sure the other side of the world would love some fresh snow, you know." I said. He smiled.

"I don't have to be all around the world all the time. Mother Nature makes sure it snows and stuff, and I'm just there to… you know, make it fun. Besides, I'm free to do what I want. I don't have a schedule or a route to follow like the other guardians. I'm the guardian of fun and play. I'm always there even though they cannot see me." He explained. I nodded understanding.

"So… You don't have to leave every day or something like that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, I could technically stay here for the rest of my days, unless the other guardians call for me."

"That's good enough for me, for now." I said, resting myself up against his chest.

"For now?"

"Yeah, because, if this is going to be, then.. You know… maybe one day we'll marry, and then you'll be king of Arendelle and then…" He broke me off.

"Yeah, I think too it's good for now. We'll take things as they come, one thing at a time. And for now, it's just you and me, until Pitch and his friend is defeated." He said. I nodded in his shoulder.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yup, we're starting out slow." He said. I looked up from his chest, into his blue eyes.

"Then, I'd like to start with this," I said, and pressed my lips against his, into a sweet long kiss, and for that moment, I wish I could gather all my powers, so the time would freeze.

_**Hello there! Now that was two chapters at once, how sweet! :D As I said before, I don't know when I'll get internet to upload more, but I sure will try when then next chapter is done :D**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review. 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	11. She is the one

She is the one

**Jack's POV**

She leaned in to kiss me. Her lips were soft, yet you could almost taste her burning desire to do it. I kissed back, tightening my grip around her tiny waist. The kiss was… something new. It was like I've never imagined it would be. It was more than my wildest expectations. She was a good kisser, I'd have to admit. The kiss became more passionate, and I pulled her back into the comfy chair, where I placed her upon my thighs, bridal style. The kiss ended, but we still cuddled up against each other. I stroke her hair ever so gently, and she nuzzled up against my shoulder.

"I really do love you, Jack." she said, looking up at me. I lowered my gaze, meeting her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"I really do love you too, Elsa." I said, smiling. She ended up yawning in my shoulder. I giggled.

"Well, Snowflake, aren't you a tired one? Go to bed, I'll stay right here if you need me." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. That would be nice." I smiled back, and helped her up and into bed. When she was tugged up in her covers, I walked over to the balcony door, just standing there gazing out in the moon.

The man in the moon, always made me start to think. The topic was different from time to time, but tonight, I couldn't get her out of my head. She finally had mutual feelings for me as I for her. And this was just the beginning. But…

Maybe she was right. What if we took the next step and got married? Me… King. I never would have seen that coming. Then what should I do? I can't just live both lives. As King here with daily responsibilities, and as the spirit of fun and play all around the world, at the same time? It would be impossible.

I started to walk around, trying to focus on Elsa's breathing, making sure she had fallen asleep. Her breath was low and calm, so I guessed she had fallen into a deep sleep already, that sleepyhead.

I turned my head to look back at the moon.

"Oh, Manny. What shall I do? I mean, I love her, but she's also right. We can't live like this, with so different lives. Please, give me a piece of advice." I pleaded against the big white planet lighting in front of me. The spot of light moved in towards the sleeping Elsa, and stopped by her side.

"You'd want me to just stay by her side? But I'm a guardian. You chose me to be so. I… I can't leave all of that behind. I'll never be able to forgive myself for disappointing all of the kids…" I swung my staff around in front of me, trying to get my frustration out through tiny icicles smashing towards the floor. I heard a creak and a frowning voice over from Elsa's bed. I flew towards her, yet silently, so I wouldn't wake her completely. It was not necessary, because when she turned I could see her tired, yet half open, eyes.  
"Hmm, Jack… I had this… This nightm…" She couldn't continue, so I shushed her.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. Nothing's happening to you, I'm right here." I said. What was going on? There was no black sand around, and I could feel Sandy's sand was in town, making sure everything was okay. How could she then have nightmares?

"Jack… To prevent any other nightmare… Could you please just hold me for a bit? Just until I fall asleep, please." She said, giving me a tiny smile. I giggled.

"Now you even want me to join you in the bed? Can you agree with yourself, Snowflake?" I asked.

"Yes, and I want you to hold me tight, making sure no more nightmares is to enter my head, okay?" She said. I nodded.

"Of course. I'm right here, where you want me to be." I said, and snuggled down beside her in the big queen sized bed. I put my arms around her, and she turned towards my chest. I started to caress her hair.

"But just tell me. What was the nightmare about?" I asked. She nuzzled once before looking up at me.

"Well… you see… I didn't know where I was, but I was with you and Anna. Also another little girl, around ten or eleven years old I think. And then out of nowhere, Pitch appeared. I got so scared, that everything went black for a short moment. But nothing more was needed. I felt like I fell. Fell down and down, never hitting a bottom. I didn't scream, I barely say anything in my dreams. I just shut my eyes, and squeezed my body together. I then was caught by someone, and I saw you. Your ocean blue eyes were the recognizable about you. But everything else was changed. Your hair was brown, and you wore something completely different. You looked like a poor farmer's boy, still the same age though. After you caught me, you sat me down on a thin cover of snow in a clearing. It had a frozen lake, were the little girl was about to put on her skates. You joined her, and so did Anna, wherever she came from. Then you were out with Anna and the little girl on the ice, and creaks could be heard all over the lake. I tried to reach out to refreeze it, making sure you wouldn't fall through, but I sent out black sand and… and…

"I then fell through, trying to save Anna and the little girl, didn't I?" I asked. She nodded, trying to hold in her sobs. I tightened the grip into an embrace.

"Elsa, the little girl's name was Felicity, and she was my sister. You know, your nightmare is how I became who I am now. Except, you and Anna wasn't there, and it was most certainly not caused by black sand from Pitch."

"But it wasn't Pitch… it was me… I caused your dea… well, transformation to this." She said, with a shaking voice.

"No, Elsa, it was not you. You weren't even born yet. It was before your time, trust me. This is just Pitch playing with us, wherever he is coming from." I said, shielding her head, looking out in the shadows.

"But he's not here anymore. Not now that I'm here, trust me on that." I said. She silently and slowly nodded, and sunk down, trying to fall asleep again.

How the heck was Pitch able to even get in here? That bastard must be stronger than ever. I tried to shake it off me, so I could join Elsa for some sleep. I could feel the need for some myself. I relaxed, closed my eyes, and with Elsa in my arms, the last thing that stroke mind was,

_She is the one, and no one's ever going to take her away from me._

_**So here's another chapter (: I really love this one, and I think the title speaks for itself. What did you guys think? (:**_

_**Fav, Follow and leave a review, and 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	12. Duties

Duties

I woke up late in the morning, still holding Elsa in my arms just a bit more lose than last night. I smiled to myself. To see her so relaxed in my arms, sent a rush of happiness through my veins almost hard enough to make it tickle in my stomach. I've dreamed of a morning like this for a long time, and finally, here I was lying in a bed, with the love of my life. Nothing in the whole world could beat a moment like this.

I glimpsed her smiling in her sleep. I guess Sandy was ending his job in her dreams, and a few seconds after, I looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes I would ever see.

"Good morning, Snowflake." I said, smiling widely at her. She smiled back.

"Good morning, Jack. Thanks for protecting me tonight. It really felt nice to be protected that way." She said, and nuzzled up against my bare shoulder I giggled.

"Well, you're very most welcome. It was a pleasure." I said. She smiled and looked back into my eyes.

"And I mean this Jack. I got this feeling last night. When you held me tight in your arms, something flicked inside me. Like you broke that last shell of whatever was against my feelings for you, and now, I'm so madly in love with you, that I don't ever want to let go." She said. I giggled again.

"Well, according to my non-existing schedule, I'm all yours today so it couldn't be more perfect." I said.

"Yay!" She squeezed and snuggled up against me as much as she could.

"Well someone's definitely in a good mood from the very morning." I said, chuckling over her behavior. She nodded I my chest.

"I'm not at all used to these feelings, so they're all overwhelming me at once." she said. Even though I couldn't see it, I could hear the smile that grew on her lips.

"But shouldn't her Royal majesty be up and dressing by now? It's almost noon." I said.

"Noon? How long have we've been sleeping?" she asked.

"Well, I think between six and ten hours. It got really late last night, because of the conversations we had." I said. She smiled.

"I really liked those conversations, you know. I'll never be able to forget them. Or, at least one of them." I smiled.

"Nor will I." I got out of the bed, and looked at a beautiful Elsa, lying in the bed. The sun pouring in through the windows gave her a beautiful halo on her head as she lay there in all her morning glory. The braid was messed up, and her body stretched over the bed, making her figures pop out.

"Wow." I said with a hanging jaw, amazed by her looks. She blushed immediately.

"What?" She asked. I tried to shut my jaw, so I could speak properly.

"You're so beautiful you just made my jaw drop. I've never seen such beauty, though I've watched you for so many years." I said. I reached out my hand, so I could pull her out of the bed. She giggled, blushing even more.

"You're kidding… aren't you? I mean… I'm not that beautiful… I'm just… me." She said.

"That's it! You're you, and that's exactly what I find so beautiful." I said. She continued the giggling while I pulled her out of bed.

"Now, you must change into something a bit more… suiting for queen. As I believe, you've got visitors from Greece today?" I asked. Her eyes grew gigantic as her pupils shrunk.

"My god, the meeting! I must hurry!" She said, and vanished into the closet. Only a matter of minutes after, Elsa's stormed out of the closet, wearing her usual blue dress, and her hair was not made in her usual long braid, but was pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her neck.

"You're looking beautiful today my queen." I said. She blushed and was just about to answer me, when her butler Kai entered the room.

"Your Majesty, the meeting is just about to begin." He said.

"Yes, Kai, I'll be right there." She said. Kai bowed before he left the room, and closed the door after him.

"I really have to go now. Do you have anything to do in the meantime?" She asked. I nodded, and walked over to her.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out something to do." I pecked her on the lips, before she rushed out of the door to the apparently important meeting. Like any meeting with the queen's attendance wasn't important. The moment she'd left the room, and shut the door, I silently started to follow her. I wanted to be there with her, while she had the meeting, to brighten her up a bit if it should become boring or anything. I barely made it out of the door, before a portal appeared before me. Well, it seemed, like I was on duty today. I was sure she would be fine without me anyway. I jumped into the portal and landed at the headquarters on the North Pole.

"Hey, what's up everybody?" I asked, before I even was there.

"Hello Jack. Had a nice sleep?" Bunny asked.

"Yes thank you, actually I had." I said. North giggled.

"You know, Cupid sent me a letter about you two. It's kind of serious to pair up with a guardian, But she said that there was something extremely special about you two." Bunny continued. I blushed.

"So Cupid said that? Really?" I asked. He almost fell on his paws of laughing.

"No, but you should see your face!" he tried to say.

"It's not funny, Bunny! I really love her! you should all know that by now, if you've been watching me the last couple of years." I said. Tooth nodded.

"I'm not Cupid, but I can really feel it, Jack. I'm so happy for you to find out that Elsa feels the same way for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tooth." I said, smiling at her. North coughed, and I then focused on him.

"Jack, There's a need for some fun in Greenland somewhere. The kids seem bored. Could you take of that for today?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

"No problem. I'll be leaving right away." I said, and flew off a little more south.

I arrived to Greenland, and all I saw was snowy desserts. It had been a very long while since I've been in Greenland, but it had not changed a bit. I flew around for a while, trying to find a popularity of kids, who maybe could use a bit of amusement.

I spotted them far out, and yet, they weren't far away from me. It didn't take long time for me to figure out what was going on. As soon as a kid walked straight through me, I understood what was happening. They didn't seem to believe that much anymore. Well, if I had anything to say, I'd change their minds. I sent off a snowball, hitting one of the kids in the back. He started to giggle, and look around at the others.

"Okay, who was that?" he asked the others. They all looked confused, but nit for too long. Not before long, they all had a nice game of snowball fight with each other, and they really seemed to enjoy each other's attendance. They seemed like really close friends actually. I quietly smiled to myself, if there was something compared to the love I had for Elsa, it was the smile on children's faces, when I made them laugh.

I made sure my job was nicely done before I left off back to Arendelle, where I was sure by that time, That Elsa was dine with her meeting.¨

I was right. I landed outside her balcony, and I could see in through the windows, her bun had been undone, so her long platinum blond hair fell down en thick waves over the armrest of her couch. She was very occupied by a book. She looked so into it that I barely wanted to interrupt. I very quietly sneaked in through the doors, not making in a sound. I sneaked up on her and gave her a chock from behind.

"Hey there, Snowflake!" I said, and grabbed her around her shoulders.

"Jack! You gave me a fright!" She said, giggling. He smiled at her.

"I know. That was kind of part of the plan you know?" I said. She smiled at me, and moved a bit on the couch, making room for me.

"So, how was the meeting?" I asked.

"Quite boring, really. I had to discuss fabric and colors with dukes from all Isles of Greece. I personally wouldn't mind if you were there to brighten it up a bit. But you weren't there. What did you do then?" she asked.

"Well, I was actually going to follow you to surprise you down there. Just to see your face, reacting on something nobody else could see. But I was called for, by the other guardians. There was a need for my expertise in Greenland, so… yeah… That have occupied me since noon." I said."

"So, amusing kids in Greenland have taken you six hours?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"Well, there's the transportation time as well. Don't forget that." I said in my defense.

"I know I just had to tease you." She said, giggling. She pecked me on the lips, and I smiled.

"You know, you're really good at getting people to believe you." I said.

"You mean that?" She asked excited. I nodded.

"Yeah. I actually thought that you thought I was out doing I don't even know what today. You had that flair in your voice. It's... very quuen-like." I said.

"Wow, really? How cool is that? A queen sounding queen-like." She said sarcastically.

"Pretty cool, if you ask me." I said, looking deep into her eyes. I slowly held her cheeks, and pulled her in for a kiss. It once again felt amazingly nice to kiss her. She kissed back immediately, and swung her arms around me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you even more than that." She said, and nuzzled up against my shoulder.

"I just wish that we never had duties to do."

"So do I. More than you'd imagine." I said, intertwining my fingers with hers. I liked the feeling of her head resting upon my shoulder, as we just sat there, enjoying the company of each other.

_**Yay! Another chapter! :D since I don't really have that much internet, but insanely lot of time, I'm writing two or three chapters before I update xD So, fewer updates, but more stuff to read in the next couple of weeks. I hope that's okay with you (:**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review, and 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	13. A twist

A twist

**Jack's POV**

It started to get late, and Elsa had already returned from dinner. She entered her chambers with a smile.

"What's the smile for, Snowflake?" I asked with a wry smile, looing in to her eyes over from the comfy chair.

"I just saw you, you know? You're pretty handsome, just so you know." She said. I giggled, trying to hide my blush.

"Oh really? I'll give you something to smile for!" I said, flying over to her. I started to tickle her on the belly, holding her tight to me with the other hand. She started out laughing, and ended up almost screaming.

"Does it tickle, Snowflake?" I asked her. She tried to nod. I then stopped, but still held her around her waist. A knocking was heard on the door. Whoever it was opened it itself and Anna's head showed up.

"What's with the screaming si…" She stopped as her eyes locked themselves on me.

"So you're the famous Jack Frost? What a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling at me. She could actually see? Awesome. I always love new discovered admirers.

"I can say the same. You must be Anna, Elsa's younger sister?" I asked.

"yes, that's me. You know I've sort believed in you my entire life, you know? Then I'm told by Elsa that you've been here ever since she was isolated? Why haven't I seen you?" She asked curiously. I giggled

"Well, I've actually mostly stayed in Elsa's room, or around her room, so I knew she was safe." I said, tightening my grip on Elsa, whom had turned herself around towards Anna. She smiled.

"Aw, look at you two. You're so cute together!" She squeezed. We both blushed and both looked down, each direction. She giggled again.

"Well, I must find Kristoff now! You two lovebirds make me miss him." She said, smiling before she shut the door behind her.

"Well, she's a bit…"

"Filled with energy?" She asked for me. I nodded.

"Indeed. She somehow reminds me of tooth." I said, giggling. Elsa turned around, facing me. I pulled her in for a kiss. She returned the kiss, before she slowly got out of my arms.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yes, Snowflake?"

"Would… would you mind holding me again tonight? It seemed like a good strategy to keep away the nightmares." She blushed and tried to look into my eyes. I lifted up her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"I'd love to, Elsa. You know, it's quite nice." I said. She smiled.

"I know, right? It's… I've just never felt that way, and now that I do, I couldn't imagine a world without it."

"Are you talking about me, or the way I hold you?" I asked.

"Well, both I guess. I love you, you know." She said, smiling and blushing. She looked away, trying to hide it.

"Elsa, you don't have to hide it when you smile and blush. Do you even know how beautiful and cute you are whenever you do it?" I asked. What I just said didn't even match what I truly thought of her. No words were ever enough to describe it.

"Well no… I'm not really fond with mirrors… Only shortly to make my braid right, and put on some fresh make-up. I'm not really the "Stare-at-my-reflection"-type." She said. I giggled, and kissed her.

"And I'm glad you're not that type. You are exactly who you should be, and nothing's ever going to change that." I said, starting to caress her hair. She smiled at me.

"You're right." She said.

I don't know how long time it went, but somewhere in the night, we agreed to go to bed. I threw off my hoodie, and lay in the bed beside Elsa. She snuggled up against me, as I locked her in an embrace. She sighed.

"Now this is perfect." She said. I could hear her smile, as she placed her head comfortably upon my bare chest, and not before long she fell asleep. And by that, golden sand started to jump around in the room. Sandy was back. I giggled, as I saw what appeared over Elsa's head. It was the silhouette of me and her, together. There was no scenery. It was just me and her standing in front of each other, leaning in for a kiss.

_Nice one there, Sandy. Nice one._

I started to caress her hair, because I couldn't fall asleep. I was too amazed by Elsa's dreams to start some myself. Sooner or later though, I ended up dreaming about how I spent an eternity beside Elsa, with no interference, what so ever. It was so amazing, that I wished I would never wake up.

But a twist was added. It suddenly became very dark, and fear poured out from Elsa's eyes, as soon as I looked into them. She started to scream, and I panicked. I tried to shush, comfort and kiss her, but she wouldn't stop. There was something that really bothered her, and I didn't know what it was.

**Elsa's POV**

I dreamt I was screaming. I was with Jack, and her tried all he could to help me, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to, but something forced me to scream. It really hurt on Jack, I could clearly see it, and then I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. If that was in the dream or not I did not know, but one thing was for certain. Pitch was here.

Suddenly, Jack was gone. In all the shadows and darkness, he disappeared, and then heard a violent scream. It was too recognizable to not freak out. Something had hurt Jack and I didn't know what it was! I panicked, and started to run towards the scream. I tripped over my own feet, and as I felt, I saw something. Shining blue eyes that immediately made me relax. Jack was okay. He smiled at him, and did at me. Though, as I looked closer, he was changed. Even in the darkness I could see that he was as black as a shadow. Everything about him was black. His hair, his skin, his clothes, even his teeth. I screamed as the smile he gave me, as it opened up and attacked me.

I woke up in deep chock, and what I was Jack's bare chest slowly moving up and down. It was pale, and his hair was crystal white as always. I sighed, took a deep breath and nuzzled up against him. Even in his sleep, he could feel that I was awake and scared, so he tightened his grip around me, and placed a firm hand around my hand.

"It's okay, snowflake." I could hear him whisper faintly in my hair. I nodded, and tried to go back to sleep.

The following morning, I woke up well rested, and gazed upon Jack's beautiful body while he was still asleep. The morning sun poured in through my windows, lighting up his white hair, making it shine like silver. I sighed at his beauty, and started to trace his facial features. From the soft cheekbones, then down over the round nose, until I stopped at his perfectly soft lips. I slowly leaned over him, to kiss them. The kiss was deep, yet light, since I didn't want to wake him up. As I was about to get up as a hand pulled me down again. I giggled, and kissed him once again. As our lips parted, Jack looked directly into my eyes.

"You know, it's supposed to the other way around right? That the man wakes up the damsel from her deep slumber through a kiss?" He asked, giggling. I nodded.

"Yup, at least that how's the fairytale goes. But as far I know, you're not a prince, and I haven't been cursed to a hundred year-long slumber. Am I correct?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's right. You know your stories." He said.

"Well… By living in my room, I've had a lot of leisure time." I said, smiled at him. He smiled as well, as he rose himself from the bed.

"Well, my lady, you should probably get ready for today." he said, reaching out for my hand. I placed my palm on his, and he kissed it before he pulled me out.

"My lady? That's new, but sure. I've surely got some royal business to do today, anyway." I said, and walked towards my closet. Not that I ever wore a dress from the closet, but I liked to change in there. I got inspired by the surrounding dresses, to make my own, out of ice, of course. I got out again, wearing one similar to my original ice dress, hair pulled back in a French braid.

"You look absolutely stunning as always, snowflake." He said, as he lay his eyes in me.

"Why, thank you. Would you… would you like to join me today? You kind of… disappeared yesterday, you know." I asked, looking down.

"Well of course. It would be my pleasure." He said, and parodied a bow. I giggled, and reached out my hand. He pulled me in for a nice long kiss, before we both left my room, for the daily duties of a royal.

_**Hey there! What a twist! the best part is that you guys don't know what the twist truly is yet! (I'm pure evil xD ) But you're soon to find out;)**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review. 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	14. Powers

Powers

After a long meeting late in the morning, I could finally have some time to rest before I had some letters scheduled. I spent it with Jack of course. We sat outside in the gardens and both enjoyed the sun shining upon us.

"Oh, Jack, I'm dying in this sun! Can't we chill down by throwing a bit of snow please?" I asked, grabbing his upper arm. He giggled, I didn't know why but he sounded nervous.

"Eh… yeah, sure. why not." He said, and rose from the bench. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you? You seem… down, somehow." I said. I rose as well, and took his hands.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked concerned. He shook his head, suddenly smiling widely at me.

"Nope, nothing to worry about. This will cheer me up, I'm sure." He said, kissing me, before he parted. I nodded, and positioned myself in one end of a nearby clearing. I smiled to myself, as I made it snow and created my own ammunition of snowballs. I immediately started throwing it at against jack, that didn't seems to respond my balls. What was up with him? He seemed so dull and… Boring at the meeting. I thought he would be there to make me smile or laugh, or make fun of me when nobody could see him, but only my reactions. But all he ever did was to lean up against my chair, holding his staff close to him. That was very unlike him… Something was up. I stopped throwing, and went over to jack, intending to sort things out.

"What's wrong Jack? You always start the fight. You were dull at the meeting. Is anything bothering you? Seriously." I said really concerned about him. He looked down and sighed.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know it myself. I'm just… I don't know how to say this…" He said, fondling with his staff.

"Then show me. We have in common to express what we feel through ice." I said, grabbing his hands. He smiled faintly.

"Well, you see… That's the thing." He said, and looked at me. I didn't get him. What did he mean?

"Jack…?" I asked carefully.

"Elsa, I've…" He shoved his hand in the air, as if he would make a snowball, but nothing happened. I gasped loudly.

"Jack, you can't be…"

"Yes, Elsa. I've lost my powers." he said. I almost fainted in chock.

"Jack you can't mean this!" I screamed, grabbing his hands tight. I panicked so much, I accidently froze his hands. I quickly let go, and thawed it again my shoving my hand over his.

"I'm so sorry about that Jack, but… This is impossible… How?!" He shushed me, before I exploded.

"Shh, Elsa, relax. Sit down, please. People are going to come here, because you're screaming of nothing." He said. I nodded, and sat down on the nearest bench, trying to breathe. Jack joined me by my side, and laid an arm around my shoulders.

"I think that… well, I had this nightmare, and I… well you were there and… you creamed so loud, and I just tried to calm you down, but you didn't listen…"

"Really? I had the exact same dream. I really wanted to stop screaming, but I couldn't. Something forced me to continue. Then the next I know, you are pulled away from me into the darkness and…

"I became the darkness myself." He ended. I shivered and nodded.

"How creepy. We're having the same dream or… nightmare." I said.

"It has got to be Pitch. Only he can do so." Jack nodded.

"Then he's gotten much stronger, hasn't he?" I asked. He nodded again.

"Way more stronger than last time he attacked us."

"We must warn the others!" I exclaimed. He nodded, again looking nervous.

"Yeah… We'll leave right away." he said. I got to stop myself before I made my platform to levitate me up in the air.

"Oh yeah… you can't fly anymore… It doesn't matter, I'll make this platform bigger, and the blizzard beneath it strong enough for the both of us." I said, smiling at him. He then gave me a true wry smile, and grabbed me around my waist pulling me in for a kiss.

"That's just great." he said, looking deep into my eyes. I giggled, as I parted up, creating the platform.

"Please step right up, next stop: the North pole." I said, trying so sound funny. He giggled.

"With great pleasure." He said, and once he was upon it, he pulled me up with him. I then started to swirl my hand around until a blizzard strong enough to carry us was made. I then pulled up my palms to move up the blizzard.

"So, which way? You're the one who's been there." I said, taking his hand. He nodded.

"Straight up north." He said, and pointed towards north. I nodded and started to direct the blizzard in the right direction.

It took several hours to get there, but my god, was it worth it! For a long time, I was locked in the embrace of Jack. He made sure that I wouldn't fall down on the way there, which I found quite romantic. I'm sure I blushed through most of it, but I don't think he saw it.

Anyway, we got there, and my, was it gorgeous! North lived pretty sweet up here, all alone. We got the "main entrance" so to speak. It was a great door on a balcony. The only way I knew it was the main entrance, was because of the beautiful Christmas decorations hanging everywhere on it. I shyly knocked on the door, and it was then opened by North himself a couple of seconds later.

"Oh, my queen! And… Jack? Why didn't you just fly directly into the great hall like you always do?" He asked, as we got inside.

"Well, you see North. I've…" He wasn't able to say it out loud.

"What?" He asked, sounding suddenly very concerned.

"Jack has lost his powers, North." I said it for him. North's jaw dropped instantly, not believing his own ears.

"What… how?!" He exclaimed.

"Well… Last night, we shared a nightmare, and in that nightmare, Jack was taken away, and was then suddenly turning dark… Then, he woke up without his powers. Or… I assume that he lost them at that time." I explained. North shook his head.

"So, you're telling me, that Pitch got into both of your heads and somehow took your powers through the dream?!" That's never happened before!"

"No, but he has also gotten a lot stronger since the last time he attacked us. It must be that other person he's pairing up with." I said. They both nodded in agreement.

"We must talk to Sandy about this. Maybe he can clarify what has happened here… Maybe the nightmare also affected something on you, my queen." North said. I nodded.

"Can you call for him then?" Jack asked, tightening a sudden grip around me. North nodded, and left for the great hall.

"Follow me." He said, and so we did. As we entered the great hall, I was so amazed by what I saw. Great yetis worked high and low presents for children all around the world.

"Wauw." Was all I could say. I didn't even see where I was going but luckily, Jack stirred me in the right direction. North giggled faintly, and stirred us up some stairs, leading out to a great platform. It carried an enormous globe, where light shimmered all around the world.

"All the children that believe." Jack whispered in my ear. I slowly nodded and focused on North I front of me. He stepped on a stone in the floor, picturing the silhouette of Sandy. Only a matter of seconds later, Sandy come in from an open window, wearing a golden night cap, and holding a teddy bear. Pictures appeared over his head, so fast, I couldn't follow. North just nodded, started to explain the situation. He went directly to me, not caring about Jack. I guess it's because he already had faced his consequence. I could suddenly feel a stream of light pouring through me, starting from my right hand. Sandy had grabbed it, and sent his powers through me, to see if there were any traces of darkness I guessed. He let go with a smile. He then shook his head at me. Both Jack and I sighed relieved, and looked at each other. I smiled shyly at him, as he made the wry smile I really liked.

"I guess we should get back." I said. " There's a long way home." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home, snowflake." He put an arm around me, and stirred me back to the main entrance.

"Wait up! I've got a better idea. Just take a portal instead! You're home within a matter of seconds!" North shouted at us. We turned around, walking back to North and Sandy.

"Really? A portal? Isn't that… Dangerous? I mean… I could get lost… I even get lost in my own castle sometimes… How will I be able to get through the portal?" I asked very nervous.

"Yeah, sure you'd get lost! It's not like there's only one way, so you can't go wrong or anything." Jack said. I could hear that he tried to sound funny, but it more came out like an irritated and tired Jack. I hadn't heard him like that, ever.

"Oh, then I guess I guess it's okay." I said. North then took up a glass globe from his pocket, and whispered to it: Arendelle. He threw it, and a tornado of some sort, appeared in front of us. Jack pulled me with him towards it, and I was then sucked through it. I shouted out, as the suck gave me a chock. I heard Jack laugh faintly, as he held me tight until the end of the portal.

I landed on the floor of my room with a gasp, as I landed on my butt. Jack landed flawless up straight beside me.

"What's with that, Snowflake? Don't you just love the portals?" He asked playfully. I shot my eyebrows at him.

"No, I actually didn't. I find them very unsteady, and I just so afraid that I'm not going to get through in time or something like that." I said, clenching my hands toward my chest. I got up myself, and Jack then grabbed me around my waist.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. Everything's just right about the portals. Have a little faith. You should have gained some through the last couple of years, right?" He asked, and took my chin, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes, which made me completely calm. I nodded, before I pulled in for a kiss. The kiss faded to a hug, before we parted.

"Well, I should get some of those letters done anyway." I said, grabbing my elbow. Jack nodded with a smile.

"Then, I'll see you tonight?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll see you tonight." I said, pecking him, before leaving my room.

_**So, I keep up updating xD (despite what I've said earlier xD ) The chapters just pours out of my fingers I guess xD Anywho, I really hope you enjoy the story, just as much as I enjoy writing it (:**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review (: 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	15. Absence

Absence

A week had passed, and I didn't really remember any specific about it, but one thing. There were a lot of meetings, and… the amount of time I spent with Jack seemed to shrink. He seemed to… fade away somehow. He was often grumpy, as I remember him. I blamed the absence of his powers, but sometimes I didn't think it was just that. The one thing I truly remembered was that he started to sleep out of my bed, but just in my chair or on my couch instead.

"Why wouldn't you join me? You… You've always done that…" I said, clenching my hands to my chest, like my heart hurt. Jack looked at me with non-caring eyes.

"It's impropriate for me to sleep with the queen." He said.

"But nobody can see you! And… you keep the nightmares away… They've started to return you know… ever since you… you know." I said, looking down. He suddenly shot me two angry eyebrows, and lowered his voice.

"I've told you not ever to mention that!" He spat trough his teeth. I pulled back up against my bed, frightened by his sudden anger. I tried to hold back my tears. I didn't wanted to seem like a coward in front of him.

"I'm sorry.. I… I…" He sighed once, and slowly came to my side. I relaxed as he put a hand around me. He started to caress my facial features.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry. It's just… the absence of my powers make me so… mad. And I'm pouring it out on you… I… I should better leave… I don't want to hurt you, you know?" He said, looking honestly into my eyes. They were sorry, and I then smiled at him.

"It's okay, Jack. Believe me. I can take it. I'm strong you know?" I said, as I grabbed his neck, and pulled him in for a long intense kiss. He returned the kiss, and started to smile. as we broke, he pulled out the elastic band in my French braid, and loosened it up.

"Now, my lady, you must go to bed. It's become late, and you need your beauty sleep. You're gorgeous already to me, but your eyes a started to become a little darker. Do you not sleep enough?" He asked concerned.

"No, Jack. You should know that. I've been struggling with nightmares of all sizes almost every night since…" I stopped myself. Jack didn't move a muscle, besides the ones he used to nod with. I pulled up in my sheets, and lay down on my pillows, trying to sleep. I fell asleep, hearing this:

"Goodnight, my snowflake. Just remember, wherever I am, I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what." I felt a light kiss on my forehead, and I fell asleep with as a smile gently crossed my lips.

After that week, I just… Jack never seemed to change. We had a fight or two, and I don't really like to think of them. I spent more nights alone and just as I started to think that he didn't love me anymore, he suddenly came back to me, and kissed me, hugged me and cared for me. I don't know what all that was for, messing with me like that. I was so confused in the end, that as soon as I had the chance, I wrote to North, to see him, alone. I sent the letter, compressing all of my powers, so I could teleport it. As it was accomplished, I giggled. Had I become so strong I now could teleport stuff?

I then kept a low profile while I was around Jack, so he didn't suspect a thing. This wasn't of his concern anyway. He would never approve of it anyway. He would insist to go with me, and that was not the plan.

Two nights passed, as I felt something silently hit my pillow. I woke up, not making a sound. North had done as I asked. Tooth had stopped by with a portal globe, in exchange for some of my memories, which I never wanted to remember again. It was delivered through a crystal ice globe, I made sure never would melt. Quietly I got out of bed, and out on the balcony. I froze the door, making sure if Jack ever was to follow me, he couldn't get out. He couldn't know that I was gone, he would freak out!

He had been so… downright mean to me sometimes. Like he overdid his jokes, or when he joined me on the meetings. Never had he hit me, but I could sense on him, that sometimes he could, if he had the temper. I became… so insecure of myself somehow. He told me that I never could rule a kingdom with the strategies I made at the meetings, or the way I wrote my letters. I knew he was just teasing, but he sounded so… convincing, and he repeated it often, added new things to say, like I was… ugly in the morning. He once had said that I looked like an angel in the morning and… He just… He wasn't himself anymore. That attack in the nightmare was seriously dangerous, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't know what was wrong, so I blamed the absence of his powers, until I knew anything else would be a possibility. And right now, nothing else was, so I really hope that North could help sort things out.

I took a deep breath, and focused. I looked into the globe, trying to overpower my fear of the portal. I had to do this. Maybe North knew something about Jack that I could do to help him. I love him so much, and I knew that this was killing him. I didn't want it to be like that. Ever. I once again took a deep breath, and whispered towards the globe:

"Take me to the North pole." I shook it once, and threw it as silent as I could. It didn't make a sound. I looked back once, through the frozen glass at the sleeping Jack on the couch.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Jack." That was my last words, before I jumped in through the portal.

_**Hey there again :)**_

_**It's like I'm posting daily now XD It's okay though, 'cause the internet is now working! :D slowly, but it's working enough for me to post :) Annywho, hope you guys liked it, and I'll probably update again tomorrow, or tonight xD**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	16. Guidance

Guidance

I tried to land on my feet this time, as I ended out on the other side of the portal. It was almost accomplished, but I slipped in my gown, by the first step I took. Luckily, Bunny was there to catch me in time.

"Oh, thanks Bunny." I said, and as I looked up, I saw that everyone was there.

"Oh, North, I only thought it would be you." I said. He shook his head.

"I've gathered all of us, so we all can discuss this. Because, according to you this is very serious?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, it really is. I've never seen him like this. Tooth do you still have those memories?" I asked and looked over at Tooth. She nodded and brought forth the crystalized globe I left her. Tooth then pressed it, and it projected a scene up into the air for all to see.

"_Look, Elsa, you'll never be a good ruler, if you do it like this! You must be more firm_ _and determined in your decisions before you say anything! And those letters of yours? I could write them better in my sleep! I mean come on, they're so boring!" He said, and kicked the air as he took a step forward. I sat behind my desk in my office, and tried to write another letter. I couldn't because my hands froze everything around me._

"_Jack, what do you mean? You can't be serious…"_

"_Damn, I'm serious! You're doing it all wrong. Do you even know how to rule a kingdom? You've been locked up all your life! You don't know a thing about the world outside, do you?" he spat at me. I tried not to dry, so I just got up from my chair and went for the door without a word._

"_You know what? No, I've never known of the world outside, and yes, I've been locked up all my life, thanks for reminding me. And just so you know, my parents loved me, and taught everything I know." I said, trying to sound majestic, even though inside I was about the break._

"_Then I know where you got your intelligence from! You don't know a thing about ruling a Kingdom!" He shouted at me. I didn't say a thing, I just left the office. _

The view followed me to my room, and the scene vanished as I shut the door behind me. I couldn't get my mind of the terrible situation, even though Tooth came to give me a hug.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry about this. This is certainly not Jack. It can't be!" She said. I then focused on reality and looked at North.

"Haven't you and Sandy informed the others about what happened last week?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't think it would be so serious." He said honestly. I nodded understanding.

"Do you know what's up with Jack, you majesty?" Bunny asked. I nodded slowly, trying to get the words out.

"The reason why Jack is like he is, is because he has lost his powers. It's… it's like he has forgotten who he is." I said, trying to hold back my sobs, by taking deep breaths. Tooth was still by my side.

"Oh, Elsa…"

"It's like… It's like he doesn't love me anymore…" I said, and then I broke, as soon as the words came out. I couldn't stop crying, though I found it really embarrassing in front of the others.

"I'm so sorry, I just…"

"It's okay because love can really hurt, trust me, I know." I looked up, because I could not identify the voice. A cloaked person stepped forward from behind North. As they revealed themselves, a male person showed himself. He threw off the cloak completely, and white wings spread across his back. My jaw dropped.

"Cupid?" I asked, amazed by the looks, this man had. He reminded me of Jack. They actually really looked like each other. Only that Cupid had blond hair and apple green eyes, unlike Jack. He nodded,

"Yup, that's me, and you should know that I've been where you are right now." He said. My eyes widened in wonder.

"How's that? I mean… You're the protector of love." I said.

"That doesn't mean I have a heart that can't break." He said. I shrugged and nodded. Everybody has a heart somewhere.¨

"But how?" I asked. He took a deep breath before starting to tell.

"Well, it was many, many centuries ago. I loved her really much, and we was about to get married. But only nights away from the big day, she suddenly changed. It was like she didn't know who I was, nor did she remember that she love me. I did all that I could to make her remember, but there was nothing I could do. I had lost her to the oblivion, and on our wedding day, the man in the moon chose me to protect every relationship in world here afterwards." He said. He then touched a ring he had on a string around his neck.

"That means, you two were supposed to be married…"

"On valentine's day, yes we were." He said, and clenched the ring before letting go.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Cupid." I said, caring about him.

"Oh, don't be. It's so long time ago, and I'm over it by now, even though I miss her sometimes." He said, looking into my eyes. I nodded, and got back on the main topic.

"But… Do you think you can help us sort this out? I'm… I'm not ready to lose my Jack…" I said, and grabbed both elbows. He nodded with a smile.

"I might be able to help, yes." He said. He then brought forth an invisible bottle.

"This bottle contains some powder that will help him partly remember who he is. It should lay a foundation to build on." He said, and gave it to me.

"Thank you so much." I said, pressing the bottle against my chest, as if it was Jack himself.

"Now, while he's asleep, just spread some of it over his heart and head, and the powder should do the rest." he said. I nodded.

"I will." he nodded.

"But Cupid, do you know anything else? About this? Have you not been following these two for a while?" North asked. Cupid turned his head towards North to answer.

"Yes, I've been following you two, but no, I'm afraid I've nothing more to say. I haven't seen anything like this since my own tragedy. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help." He said, and bowed his head.

"It's okay Cupid. I'm sure this will do the most of it, Thank you so much." I said once again. I was so grateful for what he had offered to help. He smiled at me.

"No problem, my queen." He made a bow, before turning around and left. Once he was gone, I turned towards North.

"Why did he look like Jack?" I asked. North looked weirdly at me.

"Jack? it wasn't even a male. She was a young woman, very beautiful." he said. My jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Tooth sighed.

"Cupid has no specific look. He takes form of the one you love, and only you can see that. That's why he had different looks for the both of you." She said. We both then nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense." I said. North agreed.

"Indeed. But now, you must go give this to Jack. The sun will rise soon enough." North said.

"Wait! I… What if this will not work? What if I do it wrong? I can be so clumsy at times…" I said.

"oh, don't worry my lady. Cupid's instructions were very clear. Powder on heart and head." Tooth said. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"North can you prepare the portal please?" I said, looking at him. He nodded, and pulled out a globe of his pocket. He whispered and threw. As the portal opened, I walked directly into it, not looking back. I was too focused on helping Jack out of his misery.

"I'm coming, Jack. I'll put an end to this." I said, before I returned to the balcony. As I did, I saw that the door was still frozen. I quickly thawed it, and went straight to work. I poured it out over his chest and upon his forehead. I then touched his cheekbone, and leaned in for a pecking on the lips.

"I hope it helps you Jack." I said, and went back to sleep myself.

_**Oh my gosh 4k+ views that's amazing! xD**_

_**So, you guys, here I am again xD I literally have nothing to do but to write xD so, I'm probably gonna post again very soon xD Anywho, fav, follow and leave a review, and 'till next time,**_

_**Happy Reading! **_


	17. Royal duties and Anna-time

Royal duties and Anna-time.

The following morning wasn't any different from the others. Jack was awake long before me, and wandered around my room waiting for me to wake up.

I sat up, and immediately heard Jacks' voice.

"Rise and shine, Snowflake!" There was something warm about his voice, but as soon I laid my eyes on him, he had changed somehow. His eye color had this weird mixture of brown and green. Mostly green, but in the inner and outer corner of the peripherals he had a single thin line of brown. My eyes widened in chock, but my gasp, I held back. Jack didn't know that I'd been gone and retrieved the powder, so he must not know that he's changing.

"Well, good morning Jack. Haven't seen you in a mood like this for a while." I said with a tired morning smile. He ran over to me, and tilted me back into bed with a kiss.

"I just feel so great this morning! And I really don't know why, but I'm just exploding with energy. Wanna do something today?" He asked. I started to giggle.

"Slow down, please. It's only eight in the morning." I said.

"Besides, I have some work to do today. The fabric from Greece is coming today, and I must be outside when the ship arrives at the bay. You are very most welcome to join me, if you'd like." I said, holding him around his neck. He smiled, and pulled me up with him.

"Love to." He said. "But then hurry! You can't go outside looking like that." He teased, and shoved his hands down in front of me.

"Why not? Night gowns are so hip right now." I teased back. He smirked, and pulled me towards the closet. I'll be waiting for you at breakfast." He said and disappeared out of my room. I put on my clothes and did my hair with a smile. It was nice to see Jack filled with some much light since the nightmare. Even though he did not have his powers, he was just as jolly as when he had them. It made me so happy to see him like that. I rushed down the corridor to meet Jack at breakfast. He was already there, and so were Anna and Kristoff. I actually hadn't spoken to my sister in a week or so, with all that's been going on with Jack. Perhaps I should take some time with her sometime. She might want to know what's been going on between me and Jack.

"Good morning everybody." I said, and sat down on my usual chair beside Jack.

"Good morning. You and Jack seem so… Lighten up this morning. Any reason?" Anna asked. I smiled at her.

"I'll catch up with you after Greece has left today, okay?" She nodded, smiling all over her face.

"That's just fine sis. Kristoff here is out working anyway." She said, and Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"Good then. I'll catch you when it's over." I said, and from then on, the breakfast finished off I silence. We parted, and I started to go towards the stables. I wanted to ride down to the bay and welcome the Greek when they got here.

As I got into the stables I spotted my beautiful Crystal, standing with her pretty white mane, falling gracefully over one side of the black neck.

"Hey there, Crystal. Wanna go for a ride?" I said, as I patted her nuzzle. I smiled at her, and prepared a saddle. I quickly got up on her, and gently kicked her flank.

"Come on, girl, let's go." I said. There was still an hour or so before they would arrive, so I took the opportunity to take look around the city. It was small but extremely cozy. The life of a villager seemed so… Easy. But still, it must be very rough living like they do. I'm trying my very best to make their lives easier as much as I can, but I cannot grand every wish. I met a family who had just left their home empty and shut down.

"What's the matter here?" I asked, as I approached them. The male looked up on me.

"Oh, your majesty!" He gasped and fell on his knee.

"Please, there's no need for that here. I'm out here as a normal person, not as queen." I said, smiling at the children that copied their father's moves. They smiled back and rose from the ground. I got off my horse, to speak with them properly.

"Now, what's the problem?" I asked again.

"Well, your majesty, we don't have any money left to feed ourselves, so we're leaving town to find new possibilities. I have a brother nearby that has some shelter and work for us." He said. I then smiled at him.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, and I really hope that you'll be happy where you're going." I said. I grabbed out for my pocket. I pulled up a few silver coins.

"Please, take these with you, so I'm sure you'll get there with some food." I said, and placed the coins in the man's hand. He looked overjoyed at me.

"My queen I can't tell you how grateful I am for you generosity, thank you so much!" He exclaimed and bowed deeply. I bowed my head, and climbed up on my horse again.

"May you all find happiness." I said, and continued around the city. It felt like I explored every inch of it, before I ended at the bay, where I spotted the shipment carrying the ration of fabric for my subjects.

Jack joined my side the following second.

"Hey there Snowflake. How's your ride?" He asked, and patted Crystal on the neck beneath the mane,

"Most pleasant, thank you." I said, looking down on him. I spotted a few staring eyes around me, but I didn't care. If they didn't believe, they didn't believe.

As the shipment approached the bay and people started to load off wooden boxes, I smiled at the governor, who was coming towards me.

"Good day, your Highness. I'm honored to make you're acquaintance." He said, and bowed deeply. I bowed my head at him.

"Thank you, governor. I assume everything's packed up, and in order?" I asked, and looked at the many wooden boxes that was heaved a shore and loaded onto a carriage. He nodded.

"Most certainly, your Majesty. Just as you requested at the meeting a while back." He looked at the boxes as well. I nodded, and as the last box was taken a shore, they were then taken to the castle. I then curtsied to the governor, and he bowed deeply.

"Fare well, your majesty." He said, and boarded his ship, and left the bay. I then turned around to find a Jack sitting impatiently on a nearby wall.

"Well, that was fun." He said with a chuckle, and jumped down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's _business_. Something you haven't been consulted with for a while, I can guess." He giggled.

"You got that right, Snowflake. I'd much rather like to just relax, and have a little fun, that's all." He said, and looked suddenly all holy. I could almost see the fake halo over his head.

"Okay, what did you do, Jack?" I asked with a sigh, crossing my arms. He tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Nothing. Let's just say that the kitchen staff might need to check up on that carriage of theirs. It might be missing a wheel by now." He then burst of laughter and I arched angry eyebrows at him.

"Jack, this is not funny! Someone might get hurt…" I said, clenching my hands together. He smirked.

"Aw, come on, Elsa! It'll be okay, I promise. Nothing's going to happen to anyone. I just… switched one of the wheels with a barrel, that's all." He said. I cooled down, and took a deep breath.

"Jack, that's very impropriate for a young man like you." I said, trying to sound grown up. He gave me a flat look.

"Seriously, Snowflake? That was really bad. You can't just ask the guardian of fun and winter to just "act properly" I'm born like this." He said, and tapped on his heart, proving what he said was true. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever Jack. But now, if you'll excuse me," I said, and climbed up on Crystal. "I wish to see my sister for some quality time." I said, and started to ride back to the castle.

"Catch you later Snowflake!" He shouted at me, before. I got too far away to hear anything else he had to say.

After I got back to the stables and let Crystal relax for the day, I changed into something a bit more relaxing, since my royal duties were over.

I got inside the castle, determined to find my sister. I found her at last I the most obvious place; her room. I knocked five times, and let myself in.

"Hey Anna." I said, and closed the door after me. she smiled at me as she looked up from book in her comfy chair.

"Elsa! I was starting to wonder, when you were gonna come." She said, and put the book away.

"So cut to the case! What's up with you and Jack? He seemed so… harsh, and suddenly he's all jolly." She said. I sat down on the couch beside her and started to explain everything. From the nightmare and his behavior from there, and continued with the trip to the North Pole, and the powder I got from Cupid.

"Oh, so that explains his sudden change in mood." Anna said. I nodded.

"And not only did it change his mood and behavior, but he's also _changing._ His eyes are almost completely dark green. That powder sure is some heavy stuff, but my god, has it helped!" I said, and smiled at my sister. She smiled back.

"You got that right. I'm sure he'll be just fine." She said. I nodded, and folded my hands upon my thighs.

"Oh, Elsa, I've got something to tell you." Anna said, suddenly shivering. She looked nervous.

"What's the matter, Anna? You suddenly shiver." I said.

"Well… Kristoff and I have something to ask you… Is it okay with you, if we could reschedule the wedding to a couple of weeks from now? We both agreed that, since we really can't wait for the big occasion." She said exited, but still carefully, trying not to overwhelm me. I smiled exited.

"Anna, are you serious? Of course you can! It's no problem at all! Shall I call for the seamstresses to start on your dress?" I asked. "And the guest list? I'm sure Kai wouldn't bother…" Anna shushed my lips.

"Elsa, relax. I've already talked to the seamstresses. The fabric came in with the others from Greece." She said. "You can go tell Kai. That would be quite nice, actually. I know he's fond with all the royalties that should be invited." She said smiling. I couldn't stop smile at that moment. I was so happy for my sister.

"May I then do something?" I asked, carefully. I didn't want to ruin it for them, but I was so excited.

"What?" She asked. I hesitated a bit.

"I would love to be your bridesmaid… if you want me, that is." I said, looking down.

"Are you kidding me? Elsa, I've planned to make you my maid of honor." She said. I looked up.

"Really? I know I'm your sister and all, but I'm so thrilled that you chose me!" I exclaimed, clenching my hands to my chest. It really touched me. We had spent an eternity parted, and know we were closer than ever.

"Of course, sis! Nobody but you is perfect for the part." She said. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Anna. For bringing so much joy into my life." I said. She smiled at me.

"Aw, sis, you got me all emotional. I'm just so glad that you want to do this for me." She said. We hugged once again, and I felt complete, when having times like these with my sister.

_**So, bit of a fill in, to get more Anna into this. I really want Anna to be a bigger part of this, since she before has been a way for Pitch go get to Elsa, so just go clarify everything, Pitch's no longer in Anna's head. He has moved on to something else… *evil giggle***_

_**Anywho, fav, follow and leave a review! 'till next time,**_

_**happy reading!**_


	18. Nightmares

Nightmares

It was getting late that day, and so, I went to bed. Jack was as usual in my room at that time, ready to stand guard if I ever should get a nightmare. He did something new that night. He stepped closer to me, taking my hands.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you in the bed tonight." He said. My eyes widened and I smiled warmly at him.

"Please, Jack! I'll really appreciate it! I really love it when you protect me like that." I said, grabbing around his chest, pulling him in for a hug. I could hear him smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't joined you recently, but being around the castle and village so much I was afraid someone would start believing in me, and then see me in here. If they then found me in your bed then I… I wouldn't know what to do or what would happen, you know?" He said, looking down. "I'm so sorry." I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"Jack, it's okay. It seems like you've thought about it, and chosen what you thought was for the best. It's okay." I reassured him, pecking him on the lips. I suddenly let go of him, turning my back towards him. I grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" He asked concerned. I shrugged, my shoulders shivered.

"I don't know… Suddenly I just… I just… I was suddenly scared of something." I said.

"What stroke your mind then?" He asked, still sounding very concerned. I pulled my hand to my chest.

"I… I thought of what happened last time you were in my bed… at that time…" I stopped myself, and hesitated. I waited for his response, but he didn't react, so I continued.

"Well, we both got so worried what would happen next and what if… What if something like that happens once again…? I can't bear seeing you hurt… Especially if I somehow caused it." I said, crossing my arms over my stomach, grabbing my elbows. Jack turned me around, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. There'll be no nightmares, as long as I'm here, trust me." He said. He kissed reassuringly my forehead.

"Now, come on. We must go to bed now. It's getting really late." He said with a tired smile, and started to take his hoodie off. I blushed when I saw his bare chest. He looked really handsome, standing there with the moonlight shining upon his rather muscular chest. I sighed in amaze. He blushed.

"What?"

"You're just plain gorgeous." I said, trying not to drop my jaw. He looked down.

"Aw, that is nothing compared to you." He said. I blushed myself, and went behind my dresser to change into my nightgown. The night was chilly, so I chose a thicker nightgown than usual. I showed myself in the floor long dress with long sleeves. Jack smiled at me.

"You look like an angel tonight, Snowflake." He said. I looked down, my face was boiling.

"You don't mean that." I said, and went for the bed. He giggled.

"Yes I do." He said, and joined me from the other side. I was well tugged up in the covers in Jack's arms. My god, had I missed being there at night! It felt really nice to be there once again. I sighed out in happiness.

"Missed it, Snowflake?" He asked, and started to caress my hair. I nodded and nuzzled against his bare chest. It felt chilly, so I made sure to cover him up, so he would get warm as well.

"Goodnight Jack. I love you." I said, truthfully. He kissed me once on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Snowflake. I love too." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**Five hours later**

I woke up because Jack moved. I was still caught up in his arms, but he flinched and turned in his sleep. His eyebrows were squeezed together in something that looked like anger and frustration.

"Ouch, it… it hurts, let go of me!" He breathed. I hugged him tightly and started to caress his cheek.

"I'll do it! Just let go of me!" He continued. I shushed him, and kept on caressing him, trying to calm him down.

"Everything's okay, Jack. No one's hurting you. We're both okay, nothing is going to happen, I promise." I said. I continued to soothe him, as he was about to calm down a bit. I myself panicked inside. This was what I was afraid of! He didn't look like he was in pain, but he had a nightmare, I'm sure it was put there by Pitch, to warn Jack or something. Sooner or later though, he ended up smiling in his sleep.

"Thanks." He breathed before falling into a deep sleep. I made sure he didn't flinch, before I myself went back to sleep. It was over now, luckily.

**The following morning**

It felt extremely nice to wake up in the arms of Jack again. It gave me a nice calm feeling from the very morning. That, I had missed in a while. I yawned before snuggling up against Jack's chest. He then slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning Snowflake." He said followed by a yawn. He then stretched his body in full length, and looked at me with his beautiful and now dark brown/green eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you for comforting me last night. It was nice." He said, caressing my hair. I pecked him on the lips.

"Now, we're even. It only seems fair." I said, smirking at him. He giggled.

"I guess you're right." He said, as he grabbed around my waist, pulling me in for a long, nice morning kiss. I smiled, and kissed back.

"I wished every morning could be like this." I said.

"Maybe someday it will be like this." He said. I smiled warmly.

"I can't wait for the day to come, where I can be with you every day, all the time. I'll never need to leave your side." I said. I giggled.

"Are you suggesting we should get married?" He chuckled, removing a fallen strand of hair from my face. I blushed.

"Not right away, but I like the thought of it." I said. He smiled at me.

"Me too. Even though we have completely different lives on daily basis, I'm sure we'll be able to get through it." He said into my hair, kissing it carefully. I then suddenly pushed away from him, scared once again.

"You're right… Could we stand a long-distance thing? How long would that last? And even if we got married then… no. If we got married, you'd have to stay here, as King of Arendelle… While you should try to get your powers back, and go fulfill your destiny. You should be out spreading winter cheer across the world… I'm just holding you back, I'm so sorry…" I said, ending up whispering and panicking in a pillow, as I tried not to cry. Even the mere thought of being away from Jack for too long, scared me so much. I would never be able to make it without him. He reached out to remove the pillow, and gaze into my eyes.

"Elsa, I'm sure we would be able to sort things out. Don't worry about it. What's important is the present, and that what we have, is something valuable enough to keep, right?" He said. I nodded, gulping a sob away.

"Now that's the spirit." He said, and kissed me passionately, before starting to slowly caress my hair.

It seemed like we stayed in bed forever. I personally didn't mind. I loved being around Jack. He made me feel so safe.

**A couple of days later**

Jack started to change again since his latest nightmare. He changed in a way the powder was supposed to help, but only partly. And the wrong part for that matter. He still changed in his looks. His hair started to darken slightly by the roots, but his mood and behavior seemed to get worse. A random afternoon he suddenly out of nowhere started to argue with me, whether I should write a meaningless letter to nobody in particular, or if I should spend a couple of hours with my sister.

"You must fulfill your duties as Queen of Arendelle! Didn't your stupid parents teach you that?" He asked, looking frustrated at me. I tried to tough up, but whenever he brought my parents into the arguments, I just couldn't stand it.

"They taught me to follow my heart and instincts. I miss my sister, Jack, so therefore I wish to see her today. What´s wrong with that?" I asked. I really tried to sound tough, but somehow I just couldn't keep it up.

"Oh, nothing but that means you're just discarding your royal duties! That letter must be sent!" He said.

"For what good? It's just the Kingdom of Weselton, trying to reason with me! I've been saying no for over two years now! I think they get the point even more, if they just don't get an answer… Right?" I asked, suddenly insecure of my own, not yet existing, actions.

"I don't think so, Elsa. They would think that you're a non-caring, selfish queen, who is not bargaining about everything. Then they'll start rumors that may spread across all of Europe, and then you might lose all of your partnerships. Simple as that." He said. I looked frightened into his eyes, trying to find some comfort. I found none.

"But… But…"

"Simple. As. That." He said, spitting it out word by word. I tried not to fall apart. I took a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

"If you say so, Jack. I'll write that letter, if it makes you so happy." I said fiving up the fight. I couldn't stand another conflict with him.

"I'm doing it not only for you, Snowflake, but also for your people. They'll be able to survive the year, if you keep your partnerships." He said, walked up to me, suddenly smiling at me. As he approached me, he took me in for deep kiss.

"I'll catch you later, Snowflake." he said, with the wry smile that always made my day.

"I'll catch you later." I said, and walked towards my office, to write a letter, I actually didn't want to write.


	19. What have I done!

What have I done?!

Though Jack was getting grumpier, he still seemed to love me very much. He was sensitive around me, and was careful not to mess me up anymore. It was really nice, for the time where he was all messed up… I don't even know I should describe it. It was horrible, and I got worse and worse… I got so insecure of myself, but now, he's really encouraging me, and helps me out with a lot every day. It was nice to have the old Jack back.

"I've missed you Jack." I said to him one night. He chuckled.

"But, Snowflake, I've never left." He said. I giggled and squeezed his hands, which I held closely to my heart.

"No, not like that. Jack, You're back. The old you is back! And I just… I just have missed you much." I said, smiling. He giggled again.

"Well, Snowflake, I'm really sorry that I've been like that, but it must be Pitch who's playing a few tricks with us. But we both know that we're stronger than that, right?" He asked and kissed me. I kissed back and nodded.

"As long as we're together, I'm sure we can conquer anything in the world." I said. I let go of his hands, only to hug him. He tightened the grip around me, hiding his face in my hair.

"I'm sure we will, Snowflake. I'm sure we will." He said. I smiled to myself, and got an idea.

"Jack? I've been practicing something with my magic. May I show it to you?" I asked. He smiled warmly, and nodded.

"I'd love to see it. I miss my own magic so much, so please!" He said, and stepped back, making room for me.

I started twisting my wrists, making spirals of ice, which then flew up into the air in wavy natural motions, looking like long threads, growing out of my hands. I then clapped twice, as a big crystal was made in between my hands. I increased the size, as I pulled my hands from each other. I held it up over my head, focusing as hard as I could. I wanted it to light up the whole room, so I burst ice out from my palms into the crystal. It started to float by itself in midair.

"Very impressive, Snowflake. You got me all amazed!" He said, sounding so happy. I smiled to myself. _Nice done, Elsa._

"And now, the final act!" I said, and shoved my hands around in the air gracefully in wavy motions, as I burst out streams of frost in beautiful patterns. I lost count of how many I released, but I stopped immediately as I heard a heartbreaking scream. I froze, and looked towards Jack. He clenched his chest right over the heart.

"Elsa you… you…" He didn't continue, but I knew it.

"Jack I'm… I'm so sorry, I…" I started to cry. I did it again! I hurt someone with my ice! Oh, I was so stupid! I should never have started this! I just… I just let it go too much this time… I'm… I'm a moster… I should never be able to hurt anyone again! At least not the one's I cared about...

This scenario made me swear never to use my powers again. Everything around me froze instantly, and little by little, so did I. I was so terrified of my powers, that I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Jack, I'm so sorry…" I sobbed and fell to the floor in devastation. Never had I felt that weak, and afraid. I wasn't even this afraid back when it was Anna who was struck.

"Elsa, iou struck me! I… I should never have trusted your powers! They're way too strong for your little insecure and weak heart!" Jack suddenly exploded with what power he had left after being struck. I looked at him, terrified.

"Jack…" I said, and cried a frozen river. I was so sorry.

"You should be locked up!" He said, trying to get up, but fell as he slipped on my ice. I reached out to catch him, but he hit me.

"Leave me be! I'm sick of playing games now!"

_**Yeah, I know this is short! XD But it's a nerve wrecking prelude, just to tense things up a bit xD**_

_**The next one's up before midnight (Danish time ;) ), and it's normal length;) So, see ya :)**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	20. Fear and Darkness

Fear and Darkness

"Jack wha… What do you mean… mean by that?" I tried to say between my sobs. As I got my answer, my eyes widened, and my pupils shrunk. What I saw before me was terrifying, and got me even more confused.

Jack was changing. He became taller, and his hair darkened to a reddish brown, as his eyes became apple green.

"I'm surprised really, that you didn't found out before. I guess you are too naïve to believe anything else. Sometimes, your stupidity frustrates me, Elsa." A deep, wicked voice said.

"Wha… Hans?!" I squealed, and jumped away from him, scared of what he was capable of.

"You got me, Elsa. Back a long time ago, you were right about me pairing up with Pitch. And we were trying to get to you. You were so smart when other people planted thoughts in your head. Only, there's a twist." He said, and chuckled wickedly. I arched angry eyebrows at him.

"What is that Hans?" I asked. He smirked.

"Oh, please Hans, let me tell her myself." A soft manly voice said. (**AN: Jude law's voice is sooo creepy as Pitch, so just imagine him xD**)

"Pitch? What do you want with me? I'll never join you!" I said, horrified about the situation. I looked around, trying to find him.

"Oh, just listen to you. Filled with such toughness and bravery. But I can taste your fear, Elsa. You're also filled up with such fear and devastation; it's started to make you dark. From the inside of yourself!" He exclaimed, and appeared only a couple of feet away from me. I tugged up my feet, trying to hide myself from him.

"I… I… I'll never be dark! Jack has shown me the light, and wherever he is, he'll help me again!" I exclaimed, forcing the last piece of courage I had.

"Jack? I got rid of him for a long time ago. Remember a certain nightmare? Oh, how I love it. You were so afraid, as Jack was pure dark and attacked you. That night, I got rid of Jack, in his very own nightmare. The one who attacked you, was him, and my, what a job he has done." He said and pointed straight at Hans. "Your "precious Jack" has been gone for weeks now!" He shouted and laughed out an evil laugh.

I didn't even cry. I was too broken to cry. All I did was to lie down, and close my eyes. I tugged my legs up under my stomach, trying to press out the sudden ache in my heart. Jack, he… he couldn't be gone!

"You're… You're wrong! He's not dead!" I exclaimed faintly. Pitch laughed.

"Yes he is, Elsa! And he's NEVER COMING BACK!" He screamed and out from every corner of the room, darkness spread.

"There's no way of fighting it, Elsa. Soon, you'll be dark yourself. You'll have so much fear held inside of you, It'll never let you live again. You'll be fear and darkness itself, and you'll be with me for the rest of eternity!"

I shook my head. I didn't believe him. I would never turn dark! I… I… I was good. I was strong! I tried to get up, but I suddenly couldn't. Out of nowhere, all of my strength was gone. I just could hold out a hand to shoot an icicle at Pitch. He crushed it instantly.

"You're pathetic Elsa! That was not even worth it! I get stronger by the second as you sit there, so insecure of yourself. I feed on fear, and become stronger! And never have I seen so much fear in one person through a lifetime! I've been so amazed by you, and I have planned how to this just right, Elsa. First, I would scare you as often as I could, mostly by haunting you with that scenario with you hurting your sister. Then moving on to an imaginary scene of you killing your parents, my, that one was lovely. I got so much stronger over night!" He said, laughing.

"You're lying! You didn't!" I faintly exclaimed. He shook his head, smiling.

"No Elsa, It was all me, planning this out down to the very last detail. After the nightmare you and Jack shared, I clearly instructed Hans of how his actions should be to mess you up. Make you confused, and at last make you fear him, and make you insecure of yourself." He said, laughing once again. My eyes widened as I realized it.

_I've… He… Hans was playing Jack all this time… He… I've… Kissed that despicable demon spawn! I've… I've loved him… it was never really Jack… All this time, I've thought that he… But it was all Hans!_

I looked up, crying at Hans.

"You… You monster!" I said. He smiled himself and stepped a few steps forwards.

"As, Pitch said, I did a wonderful job, Elsa. I made you believe in me. You were stupid enough to just go with it. You never wondered if anything was wrong!" He exclaimed, laughing at me.

"But the powder from Cupid…" I said to myself. "That made you change…"

"To the real me! Couldn't you figure it out? My eyes were turning green! And if my hair had darkened any further it would have been reddish! In my "nightmare" a couple of days ago, I consulted with Pitch, to get rid of its effects on me! That's also why I started to get grumpier again, but still "loved" you. You know why?" He asked. I hesitated. What did he mean?

"By every single kiss I've given you, you've become slightly more insecure of yourself. Weaker by the day. I've only helped, by messing you up and make you feel so insecure that you couldn't even stand to be near me! God, am I marvelous as an actor!" He exclaimed, as he rubbed his hands. I clenched my chest, as I felt even more broken. All this time I've been deceived by my feelings…

_I… I… He's just so… I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! _

I broke into a silent mental cry, as I tugged myself up even tighter than before.

"Now, Elsa. There's nothing you can do, but wait. Wait for the darkness to overcome you. To become you!" He said. I shut my eyes, and squeezed my eyebrows together in frustration. I was so weak, and cold… I had never been cold before! I was cold itself! I looked tired down on my palms, as they flicked tiny sparkles of ice up into the air. I tried again, but only sparkles appeared. I clenched my hands to my chest, trying to warm them up a bit.

_I… I… I simply can't be turning dark can I? It's… It's impossible… I have my powers to protect me… If only you were here Jack…_

I tried one last time to make just a tiny snowflake, but not even a single spark came from my palms. I gasped in horror. My powers! They were… Faded away.

"HA! Not even your, oh so strong ice powers can help you anymore! They're lost in darkness!" Pitch exclaimed, pushing more darkness into the room. Now the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Another wave of weakness hit me, as I felt myself turning pale. I had lost all strength, and I fought to even hold up my legs.

"I… I'm so sorry… Jack." I breathed and as one more tear fell upon the ground, I saw it was black. Black as night.

I sat up, terrified by that one tear. I then looked at my hands. They were starting to turn black! I gasped several times as I tried to catch my breath.

_I… I… I'm turning dark… it's happening… There's nothing to stop it… Jack I'm so sorry! I want you to know that I love you… Wherever you are… I thought you should know… _

I collapsed, facing the frozen floor. I could feel the darkness coursing through my veins, as my skin and clothes started to turn eternal black.

"Now just look at you, Elsa. You're turning dark." I faintly heard his soft voice. "Not long from now, I'll own you, and you'll live to serve me!" He said. "I just love new minions. They make me feel so powerful." He said, and smirked. Hans stepped towards Pitch.

"Now, your highness. Can I have my part of the deal?" He asked. Pitch turned around to look straight into his eyes.

"As I've said before Hans. You'll not go anywhere as King before I got her all to myself! As you might see, that has not happened yet!" They continued to argue, but I didn't listen.

My body started to hurt while it transformed. The darkness burned into my skin, making sure it would stay there, no matter what. I screamed inside, but nothing left my lips. I was numb all over my body as the pain ran through my veins along with the darkness. I could feel every twist and turn it made in my body. Especially as soon as it touched my head. I clenched it, and only there a scream could be heard in my room. As the darkness hit my head, my palms exploded with black sand, and scenarios started to play in my mind.

Every single memory of me being afraid or insecure. Every time someone insulted me, and at last but not least… It repeated the times I've hurt my loved ones. Even the scene where I hurt Hans with my powers, only half an hour ago. I was sure to go down by now, I could feel it, as I continued to scream in a pain that seemed to be eternal.

"Yes, my dear Elsa, we're almost there. Only your pity little heart is left and you're all mine!" His exclaiming was sure to be heard, as loud as his voice was. I could feel the darkness closing in on my heart, as it hammered towards my rib cage a million times a minute. I was so afraid… The darkness started to touch my heart, and I collapsed once more…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Someone far away exclaimed. Suddenly something glowing strong enough blind me, entered the room. As it faded, I saw the most precious sight of my life.

"I'll not let you hurt her! You'll have to kill me first!" The voice said.

"But… I killed… You're… How?" Pitched seemed utterly surprised, with a dash of fear in his voice.

"Well locking me in eternal oblivion, is not to kill me, you know? It took time, but I escaped, because I love her! And I will not let any of you even touch her!" I was so glad to hear Jack's voice again. Though it was the last thing I heard before fainting of the wave of weakness the darkness gave me, as it consumed my heart.

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! The real Jack is back! :D Didn't see that comin, did ya? ;)**_

_**I really hope you liked how it has turned out so far, but If you'll excuse me, I have a very important situation with a couple of b****es to sort out ;) It might be out tomorrow morning (Danish time ;) ) **_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	21. Fight for what you believe in

Fight for what you believe in

I slowly got to my senses and as I did, I could see that Jack was fighting Hans. He seemed to possess dark magic. Damn you Pitch! I clenched my hands towards my chest each time Jack was hit, which unfortunately was often. I tried to get up and help him, but I was so weak still. The darkness had swallowed all of me… there was nothing left… I… I was darkness itself now…

"Pitch… I… I…" I collapsed, clenching my heart. The transformation wasn't complete yet,

"Oh, don't worry Elsa. It's almost over, trust me, you'll be just fine." He said, soothing me.

I could feel the last tiny bit of light left in my heart. I was weak, but I tried to reach out for it. Is was nice and warm as soon as I touched it. That tiny spot was what I had left of everything good me… Love for my people, Jack, Anna, Courage, faith… Everything that made me good. It was so tiny, and yet I could feel its powers. It gave me a sudden boost of energy, and I took that chance. I raised my hand, and shot a mixture of ice and darkness at Pitch. I was just so… mad at him! The thought of him being defeated and weak, was what kept me going. The tiny spot made sure to keep me strong enough to handle it. I did it again and again, trying to make him vulnerable enough for Jack to handle after he had finished Hans.

"No, Elsa… You can't! It's… It's impossible!" Pitch sounded afraid of me. I smiled to myself, trying even harder.

"I've told you, Pitch! I'M NEVER GETTING DARK!" I said, though I wanted so badly to burn it into his skin, so he would never forget. I focused all that I could on bursting Pitch into dust. He barely blocked it, and was sent back through my room. I could feel the tiny spot in me get a tiny bit bigger by the minute, but the darkness fought its own battle with the light in me. They made my numb for a while. I couldn't move a muscle! I tried so badly, but my limbs were so numb, that I couldn't even lift my head, to look where Pitch was. I didn't need to, as I could see his shadow on the floor in front of me. I squealed, and tried hard to get just some movement in my body, but no. The darkness fighting inside me, doped me. I started not to feel a thing… I lost my vision slowly; I couldn't hear anything bit by bit. Darkness made me collapse once again.

"You're mine now, Elsa… At last you are mi…!" A blinding light in front of me suddenly appeared, and I guessed it was Jack. Oh Jack...

_I'm so sorry! I was so naïve to even… I should have known it wasn't you, Jack! I'm so so so sorry…_

"Jack I…" I tried to speak, but I could only breathe out the words.

"Not now, Snowflake. We'll chat later!" He struck Pitch back with an electronic shock of ice. He stood there in front of me, protecting me as much as he could, fighting two persons of pure darkness at once. How did he even manage to…? I tried to reach out for him… To help him, but I was so weak… I tried to shoot out some dark ice once again, but it only got a couple of feet before it crushed on the floor this time. I was so weak but… I wished so badly that I could do something to help him! Jack was strong, but even with my blurry vision; I could see that darkness was overwhelming him.

"There's nothing you can do Jack. Elsa's so afraid; I'm becoming stronger by the second. Soon, I'll overwhelm you and crush you in darkness! My, I can't wait!" Pitch exclaimed, though I heard it faintly, like was I in water. Everything around me became more and more blurry, as darkness slowly took over completely.

"Jack, I…" I tried to say I was sorry I couldn't help, but my lips went numb just like the most of my body. The spot inside me shrunk again, and I could most certainly feel it, as the darkness crawled on my heart, trying to consume the last tiny spot. I clenched it, trying to heave out the last spot, to save it from destruction. I tried and I tried and I tried. I could not let the darkness win! As I slowly got numb in my arms, I let go of my chest, and looked at my palms. It held a tiny snowflake. It was crystal white, and gloomed faintly. I tried to bring it to my lips, to blow it away from the darkness, but I couldn't spread them. I clenched it in between my fingers with what strength I had left in my fingers and looked one last time up at Jack.

"I… I love you Jack…" I said, and collapsed with the snowflake still in between my fingers.

"No, Elsa! You're going to be fine! You're strong! I know you're so much stronger than this! Don't let the darkness consume you!" Jack's voice sounded far away, even though he was still only a feet from me.

"Do you hear me? Do not become dark! You're good! Remember that! Always remember how good you are, Elsa! You're a caring, loving, warm person, who would do anything for their loves ones! You can overcome the darkness and shine brighter than ever, I'm sure!" Jack tried to comfort me, even though he had his situation with Pitch and Hans, who attacked him from both sides. I smiled faintly at him.

"Thank you, Jack… for… for being there for me when… when I was in doubt." I breathed and remembered the snowflake in my hand. I realized it slowly. I had to believe in all good things at once for the snowflake to grow and become stronger! I tried to remember all good things in my life. All the times I've been happy, overjoyed, every time I've been feeling loved, trusted and every time Jack said he loved me. I felt stronger suddenly, and the snowflake then grew in my palms. So much, it forced me to open up my numb hands.

"I… I believe in all good… good things in me! I am good, and I'm strong! I'm light, not dark!" I exclaimed, and the snowflake lit up blindly in the whole room, making me shield my eyes. I felt my body get normal again, and just I felt just a bit stronger again, I looked happy over at Jack. My happiness faded instantly, as I saw his situation. He was lying on the floor, knocked out by Pitch. Both he and Hans were closing in on Jack, and I panicked. He… He was done for! I got op my feet as quickly as I could. I jumped. I jumped in front of Jack protecting him.

"I AM GOOD! DON'T YOU EVER HURT HIM AGAIN!" I shouted and the snowflake now levitating from my hand exploded in light. I didn't see what happened next, but I pushed it towards Pitch and Hans, and I could then hear them scream in fear as they were blasted out of the room, into eternal oblivion. I collapsed on the floor in front of Jack, as I felt the snowflake missing from my hand. I had sacrificed the last good within me, to save the one I loved. Darkness was once again in my heart, consuming every part of it, for good. The last thing I saw was the big bright moon, shining in upon us through my window.

_**sooo, what did you guys think? :) Pleeaaaase tell me what you think! It really motivates me to continue!**_

_**Anywho, I'll update soon! :)**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	22. Devastation

**AUTHER'S NOTE: I've chosen a song in this chapter, and it's called "fall into you" sung by David Hodges and Amy Lee. Go listen to it on YouTube or whatever, when the time comes. Believe me, you'll know. I've paced it just right, so even though the lyrics stops, keep the video playing while reading the tiny in-betweens out loud. Please enjoy :)**

Devastation

She was lying there. Pitch and Hans was gone, and the darkness retrieved to the corners, only to disappear.

"ELSA!" I shouted, running towards her. I fell on my knees by her side, as I saw how pale she was.

"Please Elsa… it can't be… you… you were so… thank you, my Snowflake. I love you. After all this time, I've longed to tell you… I really love you, Elsa. You can't just leave me here… I'm too weak to handle it with out you… please come back to me…" I said, sobbing down over her, as I took her in my arms.

Tears started to fall down over my cheeks, as I got so frustrated. Frost coated the entire room, as I sat there with a dying Elsa in my arms. The darkness… It consumed her, after she let go of her last piece of light…

"Elsa you should never…. you should never have done that… I'm not worth it… I wasn't even strong enough to fight back, back in the nightmare… I'm so sorry… I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day… just… I have something I would like to say to you, before you're gone… Please just listen, I beg of you." I tightened my grip, as I tried to gulp my sobs. I opened my mouth, and started to sing to her.

**Seems so far,  
that I have gone down this road  
only to find that it ends.**

**But looking back,  
there is one thing that I know  
I can't make it all alone again.**

'**Cause I'm too weak  
to stand on my own.  
But all I need is you.**

**So lead me, guide me, hold me  
hide me in love with all that you are,  
and all that you do.**

**Hear me, take me, mold me  
break me oh God!  
Just fill all of me, as I fall into you.**

**Just catch me as I fall,  
but all this time, that I have felt so alone,  
loosing myself in my despair.**

**With loving arms,  
you were waiting for me to let go  
with every step you were there.**

'**Cause I'm too weak  
to stand on my own.  
But all I need is you.**

**So lead me, guide me, hold me.  
Hide me in love with all that you are,  
and that you do.**

**Hear me, take me, mold me  
break me oh God!  
Just fill all of me**

I picked up Elsa in my arms, barely singing the next part.

**Oh, my child how I have longed  
for you to come home, to were you belong  
all of your life, if you could just see all of my joy  
When you are here with me…**

I continued to sing to her completely absently in devastation. She was gone… But I wished so badly she wasn't… I… loved her too much to believe that she was gone…

I couldn't stop crying, and tears kept pouring down my cheeks. If just I hadn't met her, she would not be dead. A tear touched her cheek and then I heard a very faint voice, singing.

**Hear me, take me, mold me  
Break me oh God!  
Just fill all of me.  
As I fall into you… **

I gasped to look at Elsa hoping to see her beautiful blue eyes just once more… But all I saw was her beautiful lips, breathing one last time.

"_ELSA!_" I screamed, and fell on my knees by her bed. "No… no, no, no! You can't! Elsa, please come back to me… I… I'm not done loving you… You can't leave me like this! If just… If just I haven't met you, this would never have happened… I… I'm so sorry, Elsa! Please just… just come back to me, please…" I pleaded, as I buried my face in the bed beside her.

_I just want you back, my Snowflake… please…_

I sat there for what felt like hours. I was so torn that I didn't even know what to do with myself…

_If just I could go back in time, if just I could have turned it backwards, I swear I could save your life...  
No one really knows how bad this hurts! You were taken way too soon! You know I've lost the best in me to be able to go on without you. I'll lay you down to sleep… so goodnight my Snowflake…_

I clenched the sheets tight in my hands, trying to press out the sadness trough my hands. I ended up freezing the sheets. I looked up at her slowly, and stretched myself over her, to see her beautiful and peaceful face.

_I'll burry this inside, just please don't say goodbye… I'll burry this inside but this is my last kiss goodnight…_

I kissed her passionately on the lips, and caressed her hair just once. With tears leaving my eyes, I walked to the door. I should tell the others about everything that has happened, and why Elsa was not with us anymore.

Just as I opened the door, I heard something. I looked back at Elsa, and saw that she started to chough slightly. My eyes widened in joy, and I quickly, but carefully, got to her side.

"Ja… Jack… I… I, I'm…" I shushed her before she got any further.

"Shhh, my Snowflake… Everything's alright, believe me. We're safe. Pitch and Hans is gone. You saved me, Elsa." I said, caressing her cheek. She smiled weakly at me.

"But, of course, Jack! That's the least I can do! I was so naïve not to believe it wasn't you… I… I'm so sorry…" She said, and breathed heavenly out. I shushed her again.

"Relax, Snowflake. I don't blame you for a thing! You didn't do it on purpose, you know? Hans deceived you all this time, and…"

"But Jack, I should've known it wasn't you…"She said. "I should've…" I shushed her once more.

"Now stop Elsa. None of this is your fault! It was all Pitch and Hans playing with us. Nothing more. You did a wonderful job with the powder though." I said smiling at her. She looked into my eyes.

"You… you know about the powder?" I asked. I smiled at her.

"Elsa, I was always there. I'm a Guardian, so no matter where I am, I'll always be in the hearts of my believers. I've been with you this whole time. Locked in the shadows, but I was there." I said. She started to cry.

"Oh Jack, really? And then the first night when Hans slept on my couch… that was…"

"That was me alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay that night, even though I couldn't be there with you in person." I said. She giggled.

"Oh, Jack you really love me!" She said. I chuckled.

"Why, of course I do! I've done it all this time, but you never saw it because of Hans. It was he who didn't love you, Elsa." I said. She slowly got up, and rested her upper body on her elbows.

"Jack come here, I want to kiss you. This is defiantly not my last kiss!" She said, and I did as she told me to. I leaned in over her for a long passionate kiss, I've longed for, for so long now.

"But how did you even manage to survive? The darkness… It consumed you…" I said, still amazed that she was alive. She smiled at me.

"Well, I just… Something kept me alive I suppose. I remember seeing the moon…" She said. My eyes widened.

"The moon?"

"Yes! It was so big and bright, is sort of sent a new spark of light into me, since I sacrificed what I had left to save you." She said. I smiled at her

"I'm so grateful for your sacrifice, Elsa. I really appreciate it. But do you even know what this means?" I asked. She shook her head, waiting for me to give her the answer.

"You were saved by the man in the moon, because of your sacrifice! You're such a generous spirit, that he saved you!" I exclaimed, getting even happier as I realized it myself. Elsa then looked out on the big moon that shined behind us.

"Thank you Manny. I'm grateful." She smiled, and looked back at me.

"Can… Can I have another kiss please?" I nodded, and leaned in to kiss her again. But something stopped me. I hesitated only millimeters from her lips. I turned my head towards Manny, looking at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry, Snowflake, but Manny wants to speak with me." I said, and got out on the balcony. I shut the doors behind me, hoping Elsa could rest a bit more, to regain her strength.

"What's up Manny? You don't know how grateful I am for you saving her life… it cannot be described." I said, focusing on the center of the big bright light in front on me. A spotlight started to move from him.

Under the fight, my staff had been pushed away, out here as Pitch knocked me down. The spotlight moved towards it, and stopped for a bit. It then moved on, shining in upon Elsa, lying in her bed.

_Jack, I've got something to offer you. You've show such loyalty to this young lady, and fought for her life. I now give you two options, and you must choose one. Will you continue your immortal life as a Guardian, or will you sacrifice it, to become a mortal, to live by her side? The choice is yours. _

The voice rang inside my head. I was so overwhelmed! Manny asked me if I wanted to give up my duty as a Guardian?! I looked around from the staff to Elsa, and back at the staff. After a minute of thinking or so, I looked back at Manny.

"You know Manny, I'll never stop being a Guardian. I've found something close to me to guard now. And it's not the children all around the world. I shall guard her, from now on. I want to, and I swear to protect her with my life for the rest of it." I said, sounding very serious. I was serious. I really loved her, and I would do anything I could to be by her side, even if it wasn't forever. The spotlight then moved towards me.

_Good, Jack. You have chosen, and I shall grant it for you._

I was lifted up into the air, and then I remembered light. It swallowed me up, before I got the ground again.

I grabbed my head. It was aching a bit, but otherwise I was good.

_Good luck, Jackson Overland._

I looked at my hands. They were pinker than I was used to. Color had come to my skin, and I felt it rush through my veins. I stumbled over my feet as I got up. I walked to my staff, grabbing it to help me stand. I… I was mortal now. I was Jackson Overland.

I got inside, back to Elsa, who was still awake.

"Hey there, Snowflake." I said, smiling at her. Her eyes widened as she saw my looks.

"Jack you're… you're…" She couldn't say it.

"Yes, I'm human. I've become mortal for you my love." I said, grabbing her hands tightly, as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"But… That's not… was this what Manny wanted you to talk to you about?" She asked. I nodded.

"He gave me a choice. I could continue as an immortal Guardian, or I could give it up, to be with you as a mortal." I said. She got up and kissed me deeply.

"I'm glad you chose me." She said. I smiled, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Always, Snowflake. Always."

_**IT'S NOT OVER YET! Fear not faithful readers! There's one more chapter and an epilogue to follow! :D**_

_**I'll update sooner or later! ;) (AN: I used a couple of lines from the song "Goodnight" by Egypt Central as well. I've modified it, so it sounded more like he would was saying it normally instead of singing it ;) )**_

_**I reeaaaally hope you guys liked it, please let me, because this is by far my best chapter, so I would like to know what you think if it :)**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	23. Birthday

Birthday

**Elsa's POV**

Twenty-three years had passed since I was born today. Twenty-three years ago, on the 28th of December, I came to life. And yet… I was not happy to turn twenty-three.

Since Anna and Kristoffs wedding several months ago, the lords and the members of the council have agreed to gather suitors for me. Every single day I had to spend an afternoon with three of five different suitors. Luckily not at the same time. But… all I really wanted to do, was to be with Jack… But ever since he became human, nobody knew where he was from, or anything. So therefore, he was permitted to stay at the castle, as a butler apprentice. Kai took him under his wing after I gave him a story of how I found him. Not the real story though. As far as anyone knew, I found Jack lost and confused while I was out for a ride.

"Please, Kai. He needs some help. You think you can handle that?" I had pleaded him. He sighed once.

"Well, if that is what the queen wants, then I shall do my very best." He said. I looked at Jack.

"Thank you so much, your majesty, sir." He said, looking at me, then Kai.

"Now just tag along with Kai. He'll teach you everything you'll need to know." I said. Jack nodded, and disappeared out of the corridor with Kai. I giggled, and went back to my office. There was a lot that needed to be planned for the upcoming ball. How I should choose a suitor for instance.

The council had told me it was for the best. The Kingdom needed a King, so what better way than to choose at the ball, so you can make official immediately? I giggled slowly and nervous as I agreed. The worst part was, that Jack stood in the corner, waiting for any of them to order him to do anything. I looked directly into his eyes, with sorry eyes. He was broken I could see that, but he kept a natural face al through the meeting.

As soon as I dismissed the members of the council, I ran over to Jack, who still stood in the corner of the room.

"You're… You're choosing at the ball? Well that was… soon." He just said, standing completely still, leaned up against the wall. I sobbed as I fell into his strong comforting arms. It still hadn't gotten used to his body being warm. It was so weird that he was human. He tightened the grip around me.

"I'm so sorry, Jack! I don't even want any of these suitors! I want you but…"I hesitated, as another sob left my lungs. I buried my face in her hair.

"You have to choose right? And of course a mere apprentice and not qualified to marry the Queen, I get that but… I'm gonna miss you, Snowflake…" He said, and kissed my hair.

"But Jack I…" I didn't get to continue, as Kai came in. I quickly parted from him, drying a sudden tear. Jack straightened his back, becoming several inches higher, before Kai could see a thing.

"Well there you are, Jackson! You missed your next lesson. Hurry!" He said with a strict voice Jack nodded shortly, and turned on his heel. He turned towards me and bowed deep.

"Your majesty." He said.

"You're excused." I said, looking down on him, still with sorry eyes. He didn't even blink at me, as he got out of the doors, followed by Kai.

"Very good young man. You're a fast learner." I heard Kai's voice faintly as they shut the door.

I didn't want any of those suitors! I wanted to marry him! I had something figured to say at the ball. It was necessary, or I would never be able to forgive myself.

**Two hours before the ball**

I didn't feel comfortable about the ball at all. Not with the current situation the suitors and forced marriage. Nor did Jack like it, and it really made some effects on him. He still met me in my chambers each night, but I didn't get a wink or wry smile when I saw him in the halls. It was so weird, and I was devastated that I couldn't marry him… It was just too impropriate. He was a servant as far as anyone knew, and a Queen couldn't marry a servant. It was out of question. I sighed out deeply as I was created my gown for the night. It was beautiful and all, but I couldn't stop imagining a scene where Jack came in to pick me up escort me to the ball. It would be more than my wildest dreams. Just to see his face as I stood there, in all my glory. But… that was not going to happen. The only way Jack would see me tonight, was as he would wander around, with trays with champagne, and offer it to all of the guests.

The dress had a plain skirt, falling gracefully from my hips, and another layer out over was covered in frost. The top was heart-shaped with diagonal draping, and it had beautiful long sleeves, patterned with crystals and snowflakes.

My hair, I did too myself. I didn't want any assistance, since I would just break into tears sooner or later. It did happen. I had just applied the last hair pin in my hair, which all set on the top back of my head, and few curly strands fell down over my left shoulder (**AN: Hermione from HP 4, movie at the dance**) I slowly placed the frosty tiara upon my head, and looked into the mirror.

_Oh Jack… I wish you were here…_

**Jack's POV**

I wandered around my room, nervous for the night. I was determined to do it. Or she would end marry some jerk! I… I didn't go through all of this just to see her getting married to some governor or knight. Never in my life! I was her Guardian! I… I was I that should be protecting her…

I am going to do it. Let the rumors spread. I'm gonna spill heart, and the real story while everyone listens. It'll be perfect! But… I was also so nervous… What if I'm taken by the guards? No, Elsa would never let them do that… but the council… they would be furious! To heck with that, I love her!

_Elsa, I'm coming tonight… Believe me, I'll be there, and not as a servant._

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Kristoff entering my room.

"Prince Kristoff… What are you..?"

"Please now, I'm just Kristoff. I'm here as your friend." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Well then, Wat are you're here for? as a friend." I said. He sat down on a nearby chair.

"Look, Jack, You've got to…"

"Marry Elsa? I know. I've already planned it out. I even have the ring." I said, and pulled forth a light blue satin box, and showed him the customized ring I had done for Elsa. It was pure silver, topped by a crystal snowflake.

"Wow. How do you…?" Kristoff didn't even finish his sentence.

"Let's just say that I owe North big. Really big." I said, chuckling, as I put the ring back in my pocket.

"But when then? Just after her announcing whom she shall marry?" I nodded.

"Yes. I thought of just object, and spill my heart out along with the truth, you know? I think people should know, don't you?" I asked him. He nodded smiling at me.

You got that right Jack. You know, Elsa's lucky to have someone like you." He said, rising from the chair.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know? Anna's a lucky woman." I said. He smiled at me.

"Now, you're just flattering. But actually I brought you something." He said, and out of nowhere pulled out a suit. My jaw dropped.

"But… Kristoff I… I…" I was speechless. I was a suit fir for a prince.

"What? You thought you should propose in your trousers and black waiter's jacket? No way, if you're doing this, you're doing it right." He said, and winked me over.

"Come here, we must see if it fits you." He said, and pulled the suit out of its clothing bag. Since I just wore my shirt, I tried to slip the very formal jacket on my shoulders. Kristoff tied the buttons since I had no clue on it worked.

"Great, now the pants and boots, and you're done!" Kristoff exclaimed with a smile. I smiled myself as well. I really hoped that Elsa was going to like it. As I was done, I turned towards my mirror, to get a good look. I was amazed by my looks.

"Wow, I…" I was speechless again. I looked like a prince. The suit fitted me just right, and it's dark blue color reminded me of my old hoodie that she liked so much.

"I guessed the color would fit just right." Kristoff said.

"Wait you…" I turned around to face him. "You had this custom made for… for me?" I asked. My jaw dropped, as he nodded.

"Kristoff, I don't know how I ever could thank you enough…"

"Just treat right, that's all I ask." He said kindly, and picked up the clothing bag.

"Of course. I'll protect her with my life!" I said, and adjusted the collar of my jacket. Kristoff smiled at me once again.

"Now, you look good, and the ball is starting in a couple of minutes! I must find Anna. You know when to cut in right?" He asked. I nodded as he then flew out my door.

I took a deep breath, and placed the light blue box in my new pants. It was now or never, literally. If I don't do something tonight, I'll end up regretting it for the rest of my life.

I wandered around my room for a couple of minutes, trying to get the nerves off me. it was still very weird for me not to have my ice powers anymore. But it was the sacrifice. My immortality and my powers had to be sacrificed so I could be here today, and ask for Elsa's hand. I checked up on everything about my looks, before I headed to the ballroom.

As I approached, I just caught Elsa starting to go down some big stairs, making her big entrance. Wow, was she gorgeous! That dress… She truly looked like and angel this time. She only needed a halo and the big floating wings, growing out of her back. My jaw dropped, as I couldn't get my eyes of her. She was stunningly beautiful, and I didn't even know what to do with myself for a moment. I walked up to a pillar, hiding behind it, where nobody would see me. From there I glanced at what I loved the most.

**Elsa's POV**

As I stepped down the stairs, I had a perfect view out over all of my guests, where I hoped to Jack somewhere in the crowd. But he wasn't anywhere to me seen. It made me several times sadder than before, where I just had thought to myself, _You just go down there, denying all of the suitors, and go kiss Jack! _But since I couldn't see him, that was pretty difficult to do. As I got down, the crowded parted, making way for me, as I crossed the room, headed for the throne. Before I sat down, I cleared my voice before speaking.

"Welcome every one of you, to my twenty-third birthday. As some of you might now, I have been courted by suitors for several months, and tonight, I shall give you my answer. I have chosen to…" I looked once more for Jack out in the crowd. He wasn't there. "Not marry any of you." I exclaimed, making sure I was heard everywhere in the room. A loud gasp was heard from every corner of the room, Besides from Anna and Kristoff, who stood closest to me. Anna nodded at me, and Kristoff smiled, proud of me. I smiled back and continued to the crowd.

"You see, for I do not have any affection for any of you. My heart lies within another person and…"

"That is me, everyone!" Jack's voice was heard from one of the rear corners. As he stepped out ion the light I was amazed by his looks.

"Jack you…" I couldn't continue. He walked towards me.

"Everyone, now that I have your attention, I would like to tell you a little story. Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?" A wondering mumble was heard all over the crowd.

"I didn't think so. All of the Queens life, I've been there, protecting her and her powers, as Darkness tried to consume her heart. She found out that I existed only five months ago. It's not long time, But I knew, Snowflake, that it was you. You've shown so much strength, and I just…" He reached me before the throne. He took me hands.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you. And so when I saw you lose to the darkness after all we've been I just… I panicked. I was so afraid of losing you. Then when I knew you were saved, I did what I had to do."

He turned out towards the crowd to continue. "I sacrificed my immortality, and my ice powers, which was mutual to the ones your Queen possesses. We've been very much alike out through this whole time, and… first then, I realized, that my powers was not important, as long as I have her…" He then turned towards me.

"As long as I have you, Elsa, I'm sure we'll conquer anything in the world. With or without magic, you know I'll always be there to protect you with all of my heart. I love you, Snowflake, and I… I just… After I found out that you were getting taken away from me in marriage, I just couldn't let go of you. You're too precious for to give away, so please…" He got on one knee, grabbed a box in his pocket, and opened it to me. What he presented to me was a beautiful snowflake on a silver ring.

"Please, Elsa. Will… Will you marry me? For you are all I am, and all I will ever be." I started to cry of joy.

"Oh, Jack… yes, I would love to marry you." I said, and hugged him as soon as he got up from his feet. He giggled and I glimpsed a few tears from his own eyes fall. He then took the ring out of the pocket and slid upon my finger. It fitted like a glove.

"I love you, Snowflake." He said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Jack." I said, and pulled him in for a kiss. A cheer was heard all over the crowd as we parted to look out over them. Jack then looked at me.

"Now, you Majesty. I would like to dance with my future wife." He said, bowing. I blushed.

"Oh, Jack, I'd love to." I said and let him lead my out on the dance floor. He slowly started to swirl me around on the floor gracefully. I giggled as he lifted me up in a turn.

"I didn't know you danced, Jack." he giggled.

"I might have had a couple of lessons." he said, and looked gratefully at Anna. She smiled back at him, and gave us thumbs up. I smiled back her, before glancing into the eyes of the one I loved.

"Jack, we'll never be separated again, will we?" I asked. he kissed me gently, and swung me around.

"Nit as long as I live. I swear on my life, to protect you, and keep you safe. I'll never leave your side. Ever." He said. I smiled happily, as we danced the night away.

_**Soooooo, that was all folks!**_

…_**Not! There's an epilogue coming up, and I'll have it ready for you guys sometime tomorrow :) I really hope you liked it, and please, please let me know what you think! It's been lacking with reviews, but I'm dying to know what you think of all the scenes! Mostly all the sad and fluffy ones, ever since the bad guys was defeated, such as the death scene, and the proposal and stuff. Please let me know!**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up in shock as Anna jumped on me in my bed.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! Wake up!" She said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Anna… no… it's six in the morning…" I mumbled trying to sleep.

"No, you sleepyhead, it's ten on the morning, and you are getting married in two hours! Now get up!" She exclaimed.

"I… Married… Hmm Jack…" I said, smiling in my sleep, as Jack stroke my mind. I then suddenly jumped up, as I realized it.

"I'm getting married in two hours! Anna, why didn't you just say so?!" I asked excited, looking at Anna. She giggled.

"I did, you dummy. You were just fantasizing about your future husband, but that's okay." She said, getting off the bed. I rushed out of it myself, putting on a robe over my nightgown, as I checked a list I had made, which listed things I had to do in the morning.

"Anna, have you called on the seamstress? My dress needs its last touches, and the last fitting." I said. Anna nodded.

"Yup, sis. Lucy's coming right up. I got her to bring the dress on…" She was interrupted as Lucy came in with my gown in a clothing bag.

"…the way here. Perfect timing Lucy!" Anna exclaimed and went to help Lucy get the dress carefully out of the bag. I was still a bit tired and even yawned as I slipped into the dress. I woke instantly, as I felt Lucy tightening the corset.

"Ung, Lucy! Toot tight… Loosen up a bit, would you?" I asked, grabbing my waist. There was no space to breathe whatsoever.

"Oh, of course, your majesty. I'm so sorry." She mumbled as she loosened the straps in the corset. As I could breathe again, I collapsed forwards.

"Ahh, much better." I said, and took a few deep breaths. "There's just fine, Thank you, Lucy." I said, and relaxed.

"Yes, you majesty. Would you like anything done with the skirt? I can quickly add a bit fill in under it." She said, and went on her knees, getting in eye-sight with my hips.

"No thank you, Lucy. The skirt, I handle myself." She looked up gasping at me, excited.

"Are the lady refereeing to…?" I nodded, and flicked my hand over the top of the skirt. Crystal blue frost covered the skirt from the waist, and from there, it just faded into the fine white fabric beneath.

"Oh, you majesty. Your powers are so beautiful." Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I smiled.

"Why, thank you Lucy. I've got one last thing to ask of you." I said, looking over at Anna.

"Can you bring in the maid's dress? I'm sure as her stomach is growing, that she might need a fitting as well." I said. Lucy nodded and curtsied.

"I'll be right back, you ladyships." She said, and left the room. I giggled as I saw myself in the mirror. I was so beautiful. For once, I found myself beautiful. Anna came from behind.

"You're ready for this, sis? It's for real you know." She said, and squeezed my shoulders in a hug. I took her hands, and turned towards her.

"I've never been more ready in my life for anything! I… I really love him, you know? For so long now, I've fantasized about this one day, ever since Jack protected me in my bed you know? That's half a year ago! It's been so long. I just can't wait!" Anna giggled.

"Yeah, I know, I had it just like you on my wedding day." She said, sighing of the memory.

"No wonder, I was there, you know? You're now in the shoes I was. It's wonderful isn't it? To see your sister find true happiness." I said, combing my hair with my fingers.

"Yeah it really is." Anna sounded so happy. I sat down by my mirror, giving Anna my brush.

"Would you like to do my hair? I know you're a natural." I said.

"You… You want me to do your hair? Really?" She asked. "I'm honored." She took a grip on the brush, and started to brush it lightly.

"It's so soft… Not even a single tangle! How do you even manage that over night?" She asked amazed. I giggled.

"Well… I guess my hair is so smooth that it's not really a problem." I said, catching a strand of hair.

"How do plan on setting it?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Oh, I'll surprise you. I want to make something special, that both you, but not least Jack would love." She said, and I could hear the smile planted on her lips.

**Jack's POV**

I was getting married today! My gosh, had I never imagined that day to come. But I was glad it did. I was so happy to have Elsa. She made my life complete, so to tie knot with her, only seemed appropriate. Even the people of the Kingdom approved of the Queen's choice of marriage. They're not mad in any way. They're only happy for the Queen to have found the right one in her life.

I glanced in the mirror, making sure everything was in order, for the fiftieth time. Kristoff was in my room with me, which was a way more luxurious one, since I was the Queen's fiancé, He sat in a chair not long from me.

"So, Jack. Ready to tie the knot?" He asked. I nodded to him through the mirror.

"Were you?" I asked. "I mean, it's a pretty big thing. It takes serious guts not to get nervous."

"I was a nerve wreck at my own. I was so afraid of stumbling when I was to court her back down the aisle, or if I would choke on the words. My biggest fear was if she suddenly had changed her mind." He said, looking down on his hands. I tilted my head, understanding.

"But you know what? All those worries and fears? I lost them, the second I saw her walk down the aisle. I didn't even notice that we were surrounded by people. I only saw her, and I was sure, that I was the luckiest man on earth for that moment." He said, smiling as he rose from the chair. He got to me, and adjusted on the silver epaulettes, resting upon my shoulders. I looked surprisingly handsome in the dark blue suit, with white scarf and sash.

"I look like a Royal." I said, trying not to drop my jaw as I realized it.

"You're about to become one. As soon as you say "I do", you are not only married to Elsa, but you're also King of Arendelle." Kristoff said, patting my shoulder. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's weird to think of. It's gonna be so strange and yet… I just can't wait you know?" I said. He smiled at me.

"I totally get you. But we must hurry! As your best man, I insist that we get down there by now! You know, your future wife is due to walk down the aisle in fifteen minutes! We can't risk you two seeing each other." Kristoff said, and heaved me towards the door. I nodded, and checked that I had remembered everything. Most importantly the rings. As I could feel them in my chest pocket, I smiled and rushed out of the door.

As I got to the "Church", more like the great Hall, I was amazed by its looks. Anna and Elsa had had some fun decorating everything last night. It was a tiny winter wonderland, as frost dripped down form every inch of the roof, giving the room a blue-ish gloom. The aisle was a passage of white flower petals, spread in an even layer. The chairs were covered up in white fabric, decorated with bright blue frost on top. Everything was just simply perfect for this winter wedding.

Being in the hall, made miss me powers so much. I longed for just a tiny snowflake, or a single spark of frost. But Manny took it all, as he made me mortal, and I was okay with that. It was a small price to pay, compared to what I got for it. Just as I stood in my position at the altar, people started to pour in through the main entrance. Just as I, they were all amazed by the decorations, and found it unbelievable that they didn't freeze in their thin formal attire. I smiled at their reactions. They probably never had seen the true beauty and warmth in ice. Kristoff along with the priest joined me up at the altar, preparing for the moment, where the doors would open, and Elsa would step in.

I looked up, as I heard the piano starting to play. Everybody rose from their seats, waiting for the bride to enter. First in came Anna, and I saw Kristoff dropping his Jaw. I was soon to follow, for the next lady stepping in, was my Snowflake, Elsa. My future wife! I think I drooled. My, was she… beautiful didn't even describe it!

The dress was so gorgeous on her! The shining white fabric only highlighted the frost from her waist and, which I assumed she had made herself. The long sleeves looked like pure crystal, as it lit up in the room. Her beautiful features was covered in makeup, but only a slightly update of her usual. There was added a silver edge to her eyeliner, and her lips where blood red, instead of her usual baby pink.

Don't even mention the hair! Whoever did it, really knew her stuff! It was all curled up, and pulled back, gracefully draping over the crown of her head, perfectly framing the tiara which held the silver vail. As she got closer, I could see how long the vail was. It was actually very similar to her usual tow.

All in all, she was just a gift from god. Just as Kristoff experienced, I felt that as soon as Elsa was there, I noticed no one, but her. Only she was there, and my, she was my whole world. I relaxed as soon as our eyes met, and her cheeks boiled red, and the smile on her lips, I was sure I would never forget. She was so happy, I could just taste it.

She approached me, and Kai gave me her hand, as a sign of letting her go. He has her home tutor, after all.

We turned towards the priest, and he began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here in this beautiful winter day, to witness the union, of our dearly beloved Queen, and this faithful young man, as they vow before each other, to love one another for the rest of their lives. Jackson Overland, please share your vows before your bride, and swear on your life to keep them real." He turned towards me, and I nodded. I then turned towards Elsa, tightening my grip around her hands.

"I Jackson Overland promise to take thee, my Queen, to have and to hold, for better and for worse. I'll protect you in sickness and in health, in peace and in war. I will forever stand your guard, and do whatever I can to make you happy. And, this I swear on my life." I said, looking deep into her eyes, meaning every word I said.

"Now your majesty, please share your vows before you groom, and swear on your life to keep them real." The priest told her. She nodded once, not leaving my gaze.

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, vow to take you, my love, to have and to hold, for better and for worse. I promise to keep you safe from harm, both in sickness as in health. I shall with all my power protect you, and for evermore, make you happy. And this, I swear on my life." She said, trying to gulp her sobs away. I giggled, caressing her thumb.

"Now that you've shared your vows to one another, I only have one thing to ask. Jackson Overland, do you take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I nodded, very seriously.

"I do." I said, proud, and strong in voice.

"And do you, my Queen, take Jackson Overland to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She nodded, trying to speak.

"I do." Her voice cracked two times within those words, as she cried of joy. Never had I seen her so happy.

"Then without further ado, I pronounce you, husband and wife. Now, you may kiss your bride, your Highness." He said. I didn't figure out that he was talking to me, so it was Elsa, who pulled me in for a kiss. It was long and sweet, and passionate. For that single moment, I once again forgot that other people existed. There was only me, Elsa, and time. All the time in the world, and finally she mine. As the kiss ended, everyone started to cheer, but soon the priest got them settled down again.

"There's one thing missing now. Your Highness, please step forward." Only when Elsa pushed me in the back I realized that I was "Your Highness" now.

"Please kneel before me." He said, and I did so. He then placed something round and surprisingly heavy upon my head. I rose, and as a ball and a scepter was given me, I took them, turning out towards the crowd. As I did so, the priest started to talk Latin I think it was, and as he was done, everyone cheered once again.

"King Jackson of Arendelle!" The priest exclaimed, and Elsa, who had stepped aside, when I was crowned, joined my side, and I grabbed her hand. I started to court her down the aisle, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, shining brighter than ever.

**Elsa's POV**

The following party, I just remember being with Jack. We danced all night long, enjoying the company of each other, and were so relieved finally to belong to one another. We had waited for what seemed so long, to finally be able to call each other husband and wife… it was a dream coming true. He swirled me out on the balcony, which had a view out over the snow covered garden below us.

"I love you, Snowflake." He said, looking miles into my eyes. I caressed his cheek as I answered.

"I love you too, Jack. I can't wait for our time together to start! We have an entire lifetime a head of us. What do you think the future will bring us?" I asked, looking up into the moon, shining in front of us.

"Oh, don't know, But I've got an idea. Let's go make our future, together." He said, kissing my forehead. I started to cry of joy once again.

"I'd love to." I said, and slowly, I thought to myself.

_Finally, I've found you Jack. I wish to thank you for being the Crystal heart to my once empty necklace._

**THE END**

_**BWAAHAAA! I can't believe myself that's its over already… :,(**_

_**But fear not, faithful readers! I'm planning a sequel! :D It's due to start just around mid-august, so just hold your horses, and wait with patience. The story of Jack and Elsa is not yet over ;)**_

_**But please, tell me what you thought of the story! :D Please point out your favorite scenes, what you liked about them etc. Spill your mind out, because I'm dying to know :)**_

_**Fav, follow and leave review! I'll see ya in August.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


End file.
